My Savior
by kogas-mate
Summary: YYHIY crossoverThe shikon jewel is complete. Naraku is defeated and Inuyasha died. What was left for Kagome? Unconscious in the rain, she's saved by a stranger. Can love bloom? First fic so be nice!
1. Saved

It was a dark cloudy night. The clouds looked as if they would have no mercy on anyone caught outside. A young girl with raven hair ignored the warning of the thunder in the distance. Coming upon a park, she sat down on a bench, her bangs covering her eyes. Rain started falling like a waterfall. The girl didn't seem to notice. She didn't move an inch. Lifting her head towards the sky, she let the rain touch her face. The rain mixed in with her tears, making it hard to see she was crying. Her beautiful blue eyes glazed over, almost emotionless. Only wearing a sweatshirt covering her shirt and pants, she was quickly soaked. Her creamy skin turned pale as ice water touched her skin. For hours she sat there, staring blankly at the sky, not even moving an inch. After some time, she blinked, and sluggishly began to move. With every step she took, her shoes sloshed with the amount of water it was holding. After the fifth step, her body finally gave out as she collapsed to the ground. She murmured a name before she lost conscience.

Curious crimson eyes watched from a nearby tree. Coming to a silent decision, the stranger jumped from the tree, to where the girl was. Taking of his black cloak, he draped it over the girl. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared into the night with the girl safely in his arms.


	2. What's her name?

Heh, this is my first fic so please be gentle! gives puppy eyes

Inuyashasnuna- ... ano.. at the end of the first chapter.. I said crimson eyes.. it was hiei if you couldn't guess. Kurama has gorgeous green eyes... starts drooling newayz... I'm sry but im a huge hiei/kag fan so iz not gunna be kurama/kag, so sry 2 disapoint u. Here's a cookie. Gives cookie to inuyashanuna

Note: Hiei shares an apartment with Kurama

Ch. 2-

Jumping gracefully into his room, Hiei gently set the girl down on his bed. 'Why did I save her?' he mentally asked himself. 'And who was this "inuyasha" guy she whispered before she collapsed?' Shaking his head, he attempted to rid those thoughts out of his head. 'She's just a baka ningen onna.' He quickly scanned the apartment. Kurama wasn't home. That's when he noticed a red light blinking. Walking to the 'answering machine' he once heard kurama call it, he pressed a button.

"You have 1 Message"

BEEP

"Hey Hiei" a familiar voice started "I just wanted to tell you I'll be staying at Yusuke's for tonight. It doesn't look like it will stop raining tonight. I'll be home tomorrow. So I'll see you later. Bye."

BEEP

Hiei exhaled loudly. It was a good thing his roommate wasn't coming home. He wouldn't know how to explain why he has a wet ningin onna in his room. Turning around, he silently walked back to his room.

Taking his cloak off the girl, he thought about what he should do next. Remembering how humans were vulnerable to the cold, he began removing her wet clothing. After taking off her sweatshirt, he finally got a good look at her body.

His eyes moved up and down her body, drinking in her curves. The girl had a perfect hourglass figure. She had fairly large breasts, big hips, and nice shapely legs. Hiei berated himself for thinking such thoughts. 'She's just a ningen' he kept telling himself. His eyes moved to her face. 'Hn. Pretty...' again he banished those thoughts. There was no way he would find a ningen attractive! Focusing back on the girl, his crimson stare stopped at her lips. They were full and pink. How he wanted to see if they were really as soft as they looked.

Blinking, a sudden thought had came to him. What was her name? Unwrapping his bandana from his head, he used his jagan to look inside her head. Picking a recent memory he saw a girl with long hair tied at the end with a bow. "Kagome!" she yelled out. He pulled out of her head. 'Kagome. It suits her.' Satisfying his curiosity, he put his bandana back on, and took off her shirt and pants. That left her only in her bra and underwear. Deciding that all wet clothes should go, he took those off too.

Gathering all the wet clothes, he hung them in the bathroom to dry. When he came back, Kagome had changed positions. She rolled over to her side, facing him, with her arm and leg covering her private parts. Her hand was brought up to her mouth, lightly touching her lips. Some of her hair poured down her shoulder, her bangs slightly in her face. The rest of her hair pooled on the bed, touching her back. Her skin glowed as the moonlight that had escaped through the clouds, hit her body.

She looked like a goddess.

So innocent looking, yet with a small devious attitude. She looked as if she was showing you all of herself, yet being discreet at the same time. All in all, she looked perfect in Hiei's eyes.

Pulling clothes out of his drawer, he sat down on the bed next to her. He cupped her face and lightly stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. Noticing how cold her skin was, he proceeded to dress her. Gently scooping her up, he had her upper body resting on his chest. He gazed down at her face once more. Her features were so angelic. Quickly putting on the over sized t-shirt, he grabbed the baggy sweatpants next.

When she was fully clothed, he removed the covers of his bed and tucked her in. For the next few minutes, Hiei sat there silently watching her breathe.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he climbed into bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he brought her closer to him. She was a stranger, yet he felt so calm around her. He had no idea why.

Sensing warmth, Kagome snuggled against Hiei's hard chest. Nuzzling his neck, she sighed contently, and fell into a deeper sleep.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He was very intrigued by this girl. Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply. She smelled like rain and cherry blossoms. His own scent of pine and wood was now mixed in. Feeling strangely at peace, He allowed his eyes to close. He fell into a pleasant sleep as the soft taps of rain drops against his window, and the wonderful smell of Kagome lulled him to sleep.

NyaH! I finished another one...! I dunnoe if I should continue it cuz in the future there's some lemons.. ho hum a pigs bum aye?


	3. Letting go of the past

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Yo ho ho! Iz me again. This chapter is gunna have some inuyasha and kagome fluff. Personally I hate inuyasha.. but I'll be nice to him. There are gunna be a flashback in here to explain everything. I hope.

'Thoughts' 

Dreams

-POV's-

Flashbacks

Ch.3

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was sitting against the God tree in the feudal era. It was midday, and the forest was peaceful and quiet. A twig snapped behind her and she quickly turned to the noise. She covered her mouth and gasped at who it was. "Inuyasha."

There, standing right in front of her, was the man she loved. His silver hair glittering in the sunlight. His piercing golden eyes poured into her deep blue ones. And who could forget his cute triangular doggy ears on top of his head.

He gave her a soft smile. Walking up to Kagome, he pulled her into an embrace.

Tears formed in her eyes, she quickly closed them and let them fall down her face. She clutched at his hatori and sobbed.

"Kagome" Inuyasha murmured softly while softly rubbing her back.

"I've missed you Inuyasha," she said into his clothes.

He hugged her tighter. Raising a clawed hand, he wiped her tears away. "I've missed you too kagome."

"Are you real?" she whispered softly.

"No. I'm still dead. I just got a chance to talk to you in your dreams."

She looked up from his chest, and looked him straight in the eye. "So you're never coming back?" she asked, her eyes getting glossy again.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry I left you kagome, but you need to move on. Don't waste your time dwelling on me."

Kagome gave him a questioning look.

Inuyasha blushed. "What? Can't I say something nice without getting questioned?!"

She giggled. "No, because it's you."

He 'feh'ed and turned around.

She reached up to rub his doggy ears. A purr came from his chest during her actions. She laughed, while inuyasha pouted.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" she said while still laughing. "Besides, this is going to be the last time I ever get to touch them" she added in a sadder note.

He frowned. "Aw come on kagome! I wanted this nice little visit to be a happy one!"

She smiled at him. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Did you re-unite with kikyo?" she asked with her head bowed down.

Inuyasha was a little surprised. He didn't think she would ask about kikyo. "Yes" he replied "she forgave me and got a new soul."

Kagome stiffened a little bit. She faced inuyasha and asked "are you happy?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, but I still miss the whole gang of course."

"I-we all wish for your happiness" _'Even if it's not with me…'_ she added sadly in her head.

"Thanks kagome. It means a lot coming from you." He pulled her into another hug. "Ya know kagome, I'll always love you…"

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "Me too inuyasha." _'more then you'll ever know.'_

Suddenly, Kikyo appeared between some trees. "Let's go inuyasha," she said in a gentle voice. "It's time to go." Locking eyes with kagome's, she smiled. Instead of it being empty, it was filled with warmth and tenderness.

Pulling kagome into the last embrace either will get from each other, he hugged her tight. He pulled away and walked towards kikyo. "Good-bye kagome." He said giving her a tooth grin. He looked at kikyo and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. You could see the love they had for one another. A white light slowly engulfed the lovers. When the light disappeared, they were gone.

Kagome stared sadly at the spot inuyasha and kikyo disappeared. "Go kagome… live your life to it's fullest… for I'll always be watching over you." Inuyasha's voice echoing throughout the forest.

Tears rolled down her face. '_At least I got to see him one last time…'_ Wiping away her tears, she sat back down against a tree and let the sun's rays warm her up. _'Deep down I knew his heart belonged to kikyo. I was 500 years too late.' _She mused to herself. '_But I'm happy they finally got to be together.'_

End dream

-Hiei's P.O.V.-

He was sleeping peacefully until he smelt salt. Opening his eyes, he saw kagome was crying. He purred softly in an attempt to comfort her. He was satisfied when she stopped. But when she tears started to roll down her face again, he got curious. Opening his jagan eye, he peered into her head.

What he saw shocked him. She was hugging a guy with silver hair, and dog-ears on top. "Inuyasha…" he heard her say. _'So this is who inuyasha is.'_

He continued to silently listen to their conversation.

"I've missed you Inuyasha," she said while hugging him.

He lifted a clawed hand; he wiped her tears away. "I've missed you too kagome."

"Are you real?" she whispered softly.

"No. I'm still dead. I just got a chance to talk to you in your dreams."

Hiei's eye brow rose. '_He died?'_ When he saw Inuyasha pull kagome back into his arms, he felt a pang in his chest. '_What the..? I can't be.. no I can't be jealous?'_

Deciding to quickly rid of these emotions, he left her dreams. He thought about what he just saw. '_Were they lovers?' _he asked himself. '_she already has someone else… wait. Why do I care?'_ Snorting he faced the window. It was now morning, and the rain had finally stopped. The sun peaked through the window, onto the bed.

As kagome shuffled in the bed, he heard her breathing quicken. He knew she was going to wake up soon, and for some reason, he didn't want her to see him. Not just yet anyways.

He swiftly jumped out the window, and perched on a branch. From his view, he could still see inside the room, but was hidden by the leaves.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Moaning, kagome slowly opened her eyes. After seeing the bright sunlight, she quickly closed them. Rolling over, she shielded her eyes from the sun. '_What happened..?' _looking around for the first time. She realized she had no idea where she was. Looking down at the clothes she was wearing she blushed. '_I hope whoever changed me was a girl'_. Sitting up on the bed, she put her head in her hands. The previous night came rushing to her. _'I was in a park… and when I got up to go home, everything went dark.'_

"So someone must have brought me here…" she thought out loud. Shrugging her shoulders she climbed out of bed and walked around the room. She peeked out of the door way to the rest of the apartment. "Ano, is anyone there?" she asked in a timid voice. Silence greeted her, and it freaked her out. "Who would leave a stranger in their house alone? For all they know I could have stolen their stuff, not that I would…" she mumbled to herself.

Outside, Hiei was highly amused at how the girl talked to herself. Of course he even understood what she was muttering about.

Deciding to look for her clothes, Kagome started exploring the rest of the apartment. "If I were clothes.. Where would I be?" she pondered with a finger on her chin. After moments of silence…"I GOT IT! IN THE BATHROOM!"

Going back into the room she woke up in, she walked into the bathroom and found her clothes. Bring them down from where they were laying, she frowned. "Hm, still a little wet. Oh well, it won't hurt." Just to reassure herself, she closed the door to change.

When she was done changing, she looked in the mirror. "ACK! BED HEAD HAIR!" Looking around, she found a brush. (I forgot to mention… Kurama and hiei share a bathroom… sorry! ) Satisfied with how she looked she cleaned the brush she used, and put it back where she found it.

Walking out of the bathroom, she folded the clothes she slept in and put them on the bed. Looking at the clock, she read the time. _'Hm, so it's 10:55 a.m….' _"10:55?!" she screamed. Rushing around the apartment she looked for a pen and a piece of paper. _'Oh no! Sango is going to kill me! I gotta go! Gotta go!' _ "WHERE IS A DAMN PEN?!" Looking around the kitchen, she found a whiteboard. She quickly scribbled a note down. Grabbing her shoes (which were in hiei's room….) she opened the door to the apartment and ran down stairs. Looking around, she realized she was only a few blocks away from her house.

Hiei had fallen asleep while kagome was getting dressed. He abruptly woke up when she started screaming. He watched as she scrambled around the apartment. Spotting the white board, he saw her frantically writing something down. When she left the apartment, he jumped back in and read her message. It said:

_Thank you for whoever brought me out of the rain yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't stick around to meet you. If you ever need anything, please contact the Higurashi Shrine at -. Once again thank you very much!_

_-Kagome Higurashi_

Putting on his cloak (hey.. it's cold outside) he jumped back out the window and decided to follow kagome.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I sighed to my self. Sango was going to be real mad at me. Maybe Shippo too. She thought back to the events that led to Sango, miroku, and shippo ending up in her time.

Flashback

Sesshomaru and Koga had joined the fight against Naraku. Koga fought against Kagura, Sesshomaru against Kanna, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara against the demon army Naraku sent out, and Inuyasha and Kagome against Naraku.

Both Koga and Kagura sported numerous wounds from each other. Kagura used her wind blades, while koga used his speed to dodge them.

"WIND BLADES!" she yelled as she flung her fan towards koga. Moving quickly he managed to dodge most of them, but one hit him dead on.

Kagura smirked as she thought she had killed him. She was too late when koga jumped out of the dust behind her, and punched a hole through her chest. Her eyes widened as he pulled his fist from her body. Falling from her feather, she hid the ground hard. Through half opened eyes she whispered "thank you" till her body went limp. She was finally free from Naraku's grasp.

Kanna had tried to collect Sesshomaru's soul into her mirror. He froze, feeling his soul slowly leaking towards the mirror. With all his will power he broke free.

Pulling out Tokijin, Sesshomaru shot a blast of energy towards the albino girl. Using her mirror, she absorbed the attack, and shot it right back at him. He swiftly sidestepped it, and attacked again. Running faster then the eye can see, Sesshomaru swiftly sliced Kanna's mirror in half. He then sliced off her head.

"She wasn't even a worthy opponent" he stated in monotone. He then made his way towards Naraku, killing any demon stupid enough to get in his path.

Miroku was doing pretty good. He couldn't use his kazanaa because of Naraku's insects. He used sutra's and his staff to kill demons. Kirara clawed and bit any demon that came close to her.

Glancing at Sango, he saw a demon coming at her. Just as it was about to bring its claws down Miroku jumped in front of her, taking the attack. Turning around Sango just realized what had happened.

"Miroku!" she cried as she saw his wound. He had long gashes on his back that were bleeding heavily. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the fallen monk. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. Smiling he wiped her tears away. "I'll be fine, just go kill Naraku..," he said before he fainted from the blood loss. Moving him so he was out of the way, Sango went back on to the battlefield.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sickle (is that was his weapon is?) coming at her. Pulling her katana from its sheath, she blocked the attack. She gasped at who her attacker was. "Kohaku."

His eyes emotionless, he pulled his weapon back to him. Running straight towards her, he went in for another attack. Sango pulled out her boomerang, and reflected the attack. Her eyes looked sorrowfully at her brother. _'I can't let this go on any longer. Don't worry brother, I will free you from Naraku.' _

Rushing forward, she threw her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" (sp?) Kohaku dodged the attack, as the boomerang hit the ground. Tackling her brother, Sango threw his sickle from him and pinned him to the ground. She looked into her brother's eyes; they were devoid of any emotions. _'This isn't my brother anymore' _she thought to herself. Flipping him over, so his back was to her, she pulled out the jewel shards from his back.

His brown eyes sparkled as he was lifted from his spell. "Thank you sis.." he murmured before his eyes stayed permanently closed. Sango sobbed as she saw her brother die again.

"Ku ku ku you cannot defeat me!" yelled a man in a baboon pelt. "Shut up! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled. Dust and dirt rose from the attack, hiding their sworn enemy. "This is simple child's play" came a voice. A tentacle shot out from the debris and hit inuyasha square in the chest. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

His eyes widened as the tentacle was withdrawn. Coughing a bit, he used the Tetsaiga for support. He got back into attacking position with a snarl. "You will pay for what you did 50 years ago!" and with that he rushed towards Naraku, attempting to slice his head off.

Naraku dodged easily and sent another tentacle through Inuyasha's body. "NOOO!" kagome screamed as Inuyasha's body went limp. Stringing a bow, she aimed it towards Naraku's heard. "Ku ku ku! You think you can beat me?" Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, just watch." Her anger helped bring out her miko powers. Her whole body glowed pink as she focused a large amount of energy into her arrow. Her eyes snapped open as she let the arrow fly through the air.

It met its target with a hissing sound. The purification powers in her arrow melted away his skin. He growled as he pulled the arrow out. Smirking, he looked at the reincarnation of Kikyo. "It looks like you weren't powerful enough."

Suddenly, a blast came out of no where, hitting Naraku square in the chest. Kagome quickly turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there with an emotionless mask. "It's time you filthy hanyou died," he said as he attacked once again.

Out of the shadows, Kikyo appeared. "Hello incarnate." She said with a cold voice. "Alone you cannot defeat him. I've decided to help you out."

Kagome looked at her strangely. Kikyo sighed. "I too want revenge on him for what he's done in the past. So I will give you the rest of your soul."

With that said, Kikyo concentrated her hands over her heart. She extracted a soul from her body. It instantly flew towards kagome, and entered her. Her eyes widened._ 'I feel.. whole again.' _She smiled at Kikyo. "Thank you."

Kikyo just nodded disappeared back into the shadows.

Deciding to try again, Kagome strung another arrow and aimed it once again. _'This time I won't fail' _gathering even more energy then before, she was surrounded by light blue energy. When she opened her eyes, they were pure white. "THIS IS FOR INUYASHA!" she screamed as she released the arrow.

Naraku's eyes widened as the arrow purified him. He quickly disintegrated into ash. All that was left was the shikon jewel. On wobbly legs, Kagome walked over to the shards and purified them. Koga walked up to her and gave her the jewel shards from his legs. Smiling she fused them all together with the ones she had. Opening her palm, she saw the completed pink jewel. Turning around to face everyone she smiled. "We've finally done it. We finally defeated Naraku!"

When Miroku woke up, they checked his kazanaa just to be on the safe side. Sure enough, there was no hole! Sango hugged Miroku, while he had a lecherous smile on his face. We all know what that led to.

Shippo came out of his hiding spot from the battle and helped take care of everyone's wounds.

Koga had gone back to his pack with a few scratches. His mind on Ayame, his future mate.

Sesshomaru had gone back to his lands with a polite bow. He gave the Kagome the Tetsaiga. "I have no need for it anymore. I'm sure my brother would have wanted you to keep it." And with that he disappeared into the forest.

Everyone had helped dig a grave for inuyasha. They buried him by the god tree. That's where everything started and ended. With tears in her eyes, Kagome said her final good-byes to her beloved hanyou.

She couldn't bear to lose the rest of her little family, so she decided to ask Sango, miroku, and shippo if they wanted to go live in her time.

"Are you sure it's okay Kagome?" Sango asked.

She nodded. "I know I'm being selfish, but I couldn't bear to live without you guys."

Shippo happily jumped into her arms. "I wanna go live with you Kagome! You're like a mother to me." Kagome softly patted his head. "And you're like a son to me."

Looking at Sango and Miroku, she awaited their answers.

"My answer is yes. I would like to see what the future is like." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I can't leave you alone with the perverted monk, so I'll go too."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "THIS IS SO GREAT!" she yelled as she gathered everyone in a group hug. Too bad someone's wandering hand had to ruin everything. "HENTAI!" BAM!

Saying their good-byes to Kaede, they all reached the well. "Okay, everyone hold on to a part of me. That does not include my ass, miroku." He smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rolling her eyes, she waited till everyone was connected to her. "Here we go!"

End Flashback

Mom had been so happy she finally got to meet everyone. She absolutely loves shippo's tail too. She was perfectly fine with everyone moving in. Sango and Shippo shared a room with Kagome, and Miroku go the extra room.

They have lived in the future for over a few months now, and have gotten the hand of most technical devices. _'Plus I taught them the basics of everything they need to know to at least fit in, and not gawk at everything.'_

She clutched the necklace with the jewel on it. She sighed heavily, not once noticing a certain fire apparition following her.

-Hiei's P.O.V.-

Hiei, who saw Kagome start spacing out while she was walking, saw everything. He recognized Inuyasha and Kikyo from her dream.

His eyes widened as he realized parts of the flashback. _'The shikon jewel? Why does she have it?' _He looked at her innocent face. _'I'll find out soon enough' _he thought with a smirk.

Yes! I finally finished it. I hate battle scenes, and as you can see, I suck at them too! Erlack, I really dunnoe where this story is gunna go. I guess that's what happens when you don't plan your storys out! HA HA HA! Thanks for the support and don't be too hard on the reviews!

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!


	4. Meeting the hero

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Ch. 4

When kagome had gotten home, a furious Sango was there to meet her. She started lecturing her on how worried she was, and what could have happened to her. Thankfully, Miroku's wandering hands saved her from the verbal abuse. Taking her chance to escape, she quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

They had added another mattress in her room for Sango (lets just say kagome's room is big enough for to beds, and has enough space to walk around okay?). Her 'son' was sleeping contently on her bed.

She walked over quietly and laid down next to him. He instinctively curled towards the warmth. She quietly stroked his hair, and gazed at him lovingly. She then opened the covers to her bed and tucked him and herself in. They both slept peacefully.

Outside, Hiei envied the child in Kagome's arms. He never had a mother to love and care for him. He scowled. He didn't need anyone. _'Emotions just get in the way' _He growled to himself. The shikon jewel was his interest, not the girl and her silly involvement with kits.

But he still couldn't help the feeling the attraction towards her. Sighing wistfully, he silently jumped into her room.

He kneeled by her bed, and stroked her hair. _'Its weird how this normal looking ningen has an involvement with the shikon jewel'_ He thought to himself.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

Kagome, sensing another person's presence, opened her eyes slowly. She came face to face with beautiful red eyes. She blinked sleepily. She lifted an arm and stroked the person's cheek softly with the back of her index finger.

Her guest just blinked. She giggled to herself. Hiei didn't know what came ove him, but he stole a quick kiss from her. Somewhat taken back, she just stared at him owlishly. _'This is a dream right?'_ she gave him an Eskimo kiss. The owner of the red eyes bent over her, and nuzzled her neck. She purred softly.

When his gaze as on her face, she cupped his face, and pulled him into yet another kiss. His lips and skin were soft and silky. She grinned lazily.

Without another word, her mysterious captivator left through her window.

'Just like inuyasha…' 

-Hiei's P.O.V.-

He had no idea what compelled him to do so, but he kissed her back. He even nuzzled her neck! _'I can't believe I kissed a ningen..'_ his mind went silent. '_Though I wanted to kiss her before…CURSES!'_ Running quickly to his apartment as a black blur to the world, he berated himself for his foolishness.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

Even if this guy wasn't real, she felt strangely attracted to him during her dream. Heck if she met him in real life she'd pounce on him and kiss him senseless. She touched her lips softly. "It felt so real…" she whispered softly.

Shippo opened a sleepy eye. "Kagome?"

She grinned. "It's okay shippo go back to sleep. I'm just talking to myself."

He eyed her before sniffing her. "You smell funny. Like another demon."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't worry about it."

Nodding, he curled himself up even more, and went back to sleep.

She looked outside her window. The sun was going to set soon.

Carefully getting off the bed. She got up and took a shower. When she came out, she put on a red tank with a black jacket over it. She put on loose baggy black pants, and went downstairs.

Sango glared at Kagome as she came down the stairs. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kagome winced at the tone of her voice. "Well you see, last night someone took care of me when I collapsed in the rain, so now I'm going to go get them a thank you present."

"You collapsed?! Are you still sick?"

Kagome hit herself in the head. Great, she got Sango worried. She gave Sango a lop-sided grin. "I'm fine. I took my temperature earlier, and it says I'm normal" she lied.

Sango eyed her. She looked okay… "Just be back in time for dinner alright?"

'_Yes, VICTORY!' _"Alright! I'll see you later!" and with a wave of the hand, she ran out the door.

'_So a demon saved me? I thought there weren't any demons in this time. Well, besides Shippo.'_ Walking down the many steps of the shrine she thought to herself, '_Well what am I going to buy?'_

Looking around, she spotted a flower shop down the street. _'I know! I'll get a bouquet!_'

After choosing out an assortment of flowers, she bought the bouquet and a vase, and headed back to the apartment she woke up in.

By the time she got there, the sun was setting. She rang the doorbell and waited. There were no sounds of footsteps. She tried again. DING-DONG! Nothing.

Sighing, she put the flowers on outside the door and scribbled another 'thank you' on the card.

Pulling her coat tighter around her body, she made her way back to the shrine.

-Hiei's P.O.V.-

When hiei had gotten home, kurama wasn't there_. 'Probably helping his mother…'_ he thought to himself.

He was a bit tired. Deciding a little rest wouldn't hurt him he took a short nap.

Right as he was drifting off to sleep, the door bell rang. DING-DONG! He put the pillow on his head to block out the sound. DING-DONG! Growling, he got up from the bed, and went to see who was at the door.

Looking out the peep-hole he was surprised to see Kagome leaving a bouquet of flowers on the doorstep. When she left, he went back into his room and put his cloak back on and decided to follow her home.

-Normal P.O.V.-

And indeed it was a good thing Hiei followed her. Just as Kagome was walking through a park, some thugs jumped her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out so late in the dark?" one of them asked, a smirk on his chubby face.

"Ah, well you see, I was just about to…." And with that she ran as fast as she could.

"GET HER!"

So, now she had 4 big, ugly brutes chasing after her. Just her luck.

One had managed to catch up to her, and tackled her down. She retaliated by kicking him in the nuts. She quickly got up and got into a fighting stance.

She was doing pretty well by herself, Hiei observed. She had managed to break one thug's jaw, punch another unconscious, and knock the air out of another. But she never saw the leader come up from behind her, and pull her into a bear hug. She stomped on his toe, but he didn't let go. She then used her head to hit his jaw, hard. He eventually got enough of her abuse, and threw her roughly to the ground.

Still recovering from the cold, Kagome didn't have much energy. The leader smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "Well girly, behave and I won't have to be so rough on yo-" and the next thing she knew, he was on the ground.

Flustered from all the events that just happened, she looked around. Hiei jumped in front of her, his katana in his hand.

Seeing no blood on his sword, Kagome relaxed. _'Must have used the handle…' _

He walked over and gave her a hand. She accepted it and stood up, only to fall back down. Her ankle hurt. She must have sprained it. '_Great. Just great.'_

Seeing she couldn't walk, Hiei picked her up bridal style. Gasping she looked at her hero. Her eyes widened. '_NO WAY! It's the guy from my dream!' _Hiei watched as her face displayed many emotions. He chuckled softly, she was so easy to read. Her face drained of color. _'HE WAS MY FIRST KISS!' _Grabbing his cloak, she began furiously shaking him. "NYA! Why were you in my room? Who are you? YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Panting, she stopped shaking him.

Hiei glared at her. "Baka onna. You should be grateful I saved you." She blushed. '_Ano, he is right. He did save me…'_ Pouting, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He gave her a small smile, but it was hidden underneath the cloak.

She gazed into his eyes. "So who are you anyways?"

"Hn."

She pouted again. "I thought you were a dream, but I guess not." She blew some bangs from her face. "Fine, if you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you… SPIKE! Hee hee.. cuz of your extremely spiky hair!" She stroked his head as a reference.

Hiei just raised an eyebrow. Tightening his arms around her, he sped off towards the Higurashi shrine.

Kagome was having the time of her life. Even if she was strangling him with her death grip on his neck.

Thunder clapped in the sky. A little after that, it began to pour. _'I always manage to find her in the rain'_ Hiei thought to himself.

Jumping up the Goshingoku, he jumped through her window, and into her room. They were soaked thorough their clothes, and looked like wet dogs.

Kagome's hair stuck to her face, and her clothes clung to her body. Hiei's hair had fallen into his eyes (cuz it's pretty long if you look at pics of him..) and his cloak looked heavy from all the water.

"Go to the bathroom so we don't ruin the carpet please."

In an instant they were in the bathroom. When Kagome looked saw hiei, she had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out. "I.. love… your hair.. spike!" she then burst out laughing, clutching her sides. She wiped away the tears that came from laughing to hard.

Then, remembering their current situation, started taking off her wet clothes. She took off her jacket and pants, and hung them over the shower-head. Turning around, she met hiei's heated stare. She blushed and hit him over the head.

He growled. "Don't hit me" he said in a deadly voice. She shivered but held her ground.

"Then stop looking at me like that! And I suggest you take your wet clothes off too!" She then noticed the height difference. She was slightly taller then him.

Shrugging she left the bathroom to go change, while she left hiei to take off his own clothes.

Grabbing a pair of sweats (I call them swooshy-pants hee hee) she threw them at hiei and closed the door. "You can wear those for now. I'm trying to find a shirt that would actually fit you."

Growling, he took the sweatpants off his head. Taking his cloak off, he squeezed the water out. Next he took off his sweat pants and shoes. Putting on the sweatpants, he realized they fit him almost perfectly. He looked in the mirror. Not much he could do with his hair.

Opening the door, he saw she now had on a overly large t-shirt and short-shorts that you could barely see. She looked at him. "Well, I can't seem to find a shirt, unless you want this one."

"Hn."

Rolling her eys, she walked over to him. Grabbing his hand, she pushed him lightly on to the bed. "Sit and stay." He growled once again. No onna was going to boss _him_ around.

His thoughts dispersed when he felt a towel on his head. Kneeling on the bed behind him, Kagome started rubbing his hair down with a towel.

From behind, she was observing him. He had nice tan skin, with a muscular back. She noticed his buff arms, and strong hands. _'Wow… so sexy…ME-OW!'_

Hiei smirked at her thoughts.

He was caught off guard when his head was jerked back. Kagome's face hovered over his, as she analyzed his face. She pushed it back up gently and continued drying his hair. "Sorry, just had to see what your face looked like." She hugged his neck. "After all, I've only seen your eyes when we met the first time."

She had no idea why she was hugging this strange, nameless, youkai. She just felt so comfortable around him. It was scary, yet thrilling.

Putting her cheek against his bare back, she breathed in his scent. _'Hm, he smells familiar…' _Thinking back to the day she collapsed in the rain and what shippo said, it kind of made sense. "Ano, are you the one that saved me at the park?"

He nodded. Hiei felt so comfortable with her clinging to him. He got chills down his spine when kagome continued. Moving the towel she put her mouth close to his ears and whispered, "that makes you my hero twice, Spike."

Twisting his body quickly, he pinned her to her bed, with him straddling her. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

'_Wow, he really is handsome. Even his face is muscualar. Ah.. he has a strong jaw too. Yah! THOSE PECKS! He's got a really great bod…'_

She took a quick scan of his body once more. _'I'm glad everyone went out to eat…'_

Hiei's ego swelled at all her complements. '_Alone huh?_' With an evil smile, his mind supplied him all of the things he could do. It's a good thing she doesn't know he could read minds.

Grabbing one of Kagome's hands, he let her feel around his chest. Blushing prettily, she turned her head away. He smirked at her reaction. Seeing his smirk, she fumed. '_Ooh! That cocky smirk!"_ She grinned mischeviously._ 'Two can play this game.'_

Wellies.. heehee.. I had fun with that chapter.. ho hum! YARG! HOW AM I GOING TO ADD IN KURAMA AND THE REST OF THE YU YU GANG?!

-Reviews are really appreciated -


	5. Nightly visits

Disclamier: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or Inuyasha

Heh, there's gunna be a little bit of action goin' on, but not a lot. Heck, they haven't even known each other for what more then a day?! Plus I'm not so good at lemons. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Ch.5

Flipping him over so she was on top, she gave him a sexy smirk. "So you wanna play, aye?" She put his hands above his head, and interlocked their fingers. While kissing around his jaw, she started to grind against him.

He hardened and moaned at her actions, as she continued the torture. She started sucking and nibbling on his ear lobe. Moving to the neck, she nipped and sucked it till it left marks. She smiled victoriously at him. "I left my mark on you."

Bending back down, she lighty nibbled on his bottom lip before kissing him passionately. Hiei slipped his tongue in her mouth, and returned the kiss with as much passion, if not more.

They fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Kagome broke the kiss, panting hard. She had a faint pink tint on her cheeks, but a big grin too. "Anyone tell you you're a good kisser?" Bending back down, she started licking his chest.

Hiei, thinking he'd had enough of being submissive, changed their positions back to the way they were before. He grinded against her as payback from earlier. Moaning she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he continued to rock against her. Sliding his hands up her shirt, he felt around her thin, flat, stomach. Leaning down towards her ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "we have no use for clothes in this game."

Her eyes widened. One, because he spoken more words then had the whole time they had talked and two, because he ripped off her shirt with a claw.

The next thing she knew, Kagome felt the cold air hit her bare chest. Hiei's red eyes glowed in the dark. She felt shivers run down her spine when she saw him look at her with lust in his eyes.

Throwing the now useless t-shirt to the floor, he gazed at her for a moment. He liked how she looked beneath him. '_It should be like this more often'_ He thought to himself.

Reaching down, he licked her already harden nipple. Looking at her face, he saw her eyes closed in ecstasy. Smirking, he continued the treatment. With the other hand, he caressed the other breast. He rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

She arched her back and gasped, and pushed his head closer to her breast, wanting more. Hiei complied hungrily. He lightly brought his fangs over the sensitive skin.

He loved the noises she made, and the way her arousal spiked when he touched her.

Her fingers ran through his silky locks as he lavished her breasts with pleasure. Her hands ran over his bandana, causing it to fall off.

Looking up, she found a lavender eye staring at her.

She blinked.

It blinked.

She blinked twice.

It blinked twice.

Stopping his administrations, he saw kagome staring at his forehead. Seeing the bandana lying around her neck made things click in his head.

He waited for her reaction. She slowly reached up a hand and… poked it.

Immediately sitting up, he rubbed his third eye, trying to soothe the pain.

Getting up with him, she sat on his lap and hugged him, while rubbing circles on his back. She laughed into his shoulder. "I'm- haha –so sorry- heh heh –I -heehee -couldn't resist!" and continued laughing.

Hiei was confused and mildly surprised. He didn't think she would react this way to the jagan. He had expected her to be scared of it and run away from him. Not poke it and laugh.

Letting go of his forehead, he paid attention to the girl laughing in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her small body, he waited until her laughter subsided.

Finally calming down, she wiped away the tears she had shed from laughing too hard. Looking up at his third eye, she saw it was still a little red in the corners. Hugging him tighter she murmured into his neck, "I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything. His face emotionless, but he ran his hands through her hair affectionately. After a few moments of comfortable silence, kagome snuck a look at him through the corner of her eye.

Still talking into his neck she asked, "… so… what is it?"

"A jagan eye."

Confused she stared into his eyes, and tilted her head. Sighing he continued. "It's an implant which allows me to read people's minds."

"Hm." Gasping, she suddenly blushed and buried her face back into the crook of his neck. '_YAH! HE WAS PROBABLY READING MY MIND WHEN I WAS CHECKING HIM OUT!'_

Still blushing, she looked at him with a pouty lip. "That's not fair."

He smirked. Kissing her neck, he pulled on the chain of her necklace till he held the shikon jewel. It was strange. He didn't feel any power from it. "I'm not the only one with secrets." He said while observing her.

Her eyes widened, and panic flashed across her face. Snatching the jewel from his hand, she got off his lap and sat at the edge of the bed with her head bowed. "Tell me… is this the only reason why you saved me?" she said in a whisper. Facing him, he saw sadness etched in her face. "Is it because you want the shikon jewel?" Her eyes grew hard, her voice cold. "Were you just using me to get to the jewel?!" Her anger spiked as her miko powers awakened, surrounding her in a faint glow of pink.

Hiei's eyes widened. He didn't think she was that powerful. Heck, he didn't think she was powerful at all. That's why he wanted to see why some ningen onna had the jewel.

He smirked to himself. He liked her even more. She was beautiful, _and_ strong. She would make a perfect mate. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head to think about later, he focused back at the girl that could purify him without a second thought.

She still glowed with power, ranting about baka demons and how stupid she was to let her guard down. Taking a risk, he grabbed her hand, and was immediately burned. Despite that fact, he kept a good grip on her. "Hn. If you think I would stoop that low, your sadly mistaken. I rescued you because I wanted to, I didn't even know you had the jewel at the time.

Her anger dispersed. Tilting her head to the side to face him, she searched his eyes and face to see if he was lying. Huffing, she tried getting out of his grip, only getting a soft growl in return. "I was going to heal your hand."

He reluctantly let go. Grabbing his hand, she put her hands softly over the burnt part and focused her healing energy. His hand was as good as new.

Many questions appeared in her mind. "So what do you want with me anyways? If you're not after the jewel, what else do I have that you want? Most demons despise humans. Judging from the way you act, I doubt you would have a one night stand with a human."

Hiei snorted. What she said was true. But her first question stumped him. What did he want with her? Thoughts from a minute ago popped into his mind. '_a mate huh..?'_ "I don't pick off ningen's off the street for one night of pleasure," he said in disgust. "I don't even like ningen's."

She rose an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "So why are you here right now?"

"Hn. Because for you…" he said while gathering her in his arms again "… I'll make an exception." Snuggling her in to his chest, he couldn't help but notice how her body molded perfectly with his. For a while, they just sat there in each other's arms.

Putting her cheek against his chest, she took in his warmth. Just as she started dozing off…

"WE'RE HOME!"

Her eyes snapped opened as she started panicking. Getting off Hiei's lap, she pulled him off the bed and pushed him towards the bathroom. "Quickly! Change! NOW!"

Closing the door, she picked up her ripped shirt and threw it away. Running to her drawer, she put on another top.

Hiei came out of the door, placing his katana back at on the side of his hip. He gracefully hopped over to the window seal. Right before he left, he kissed her passionately.

She cupped his face. "Good bye Spike." And with that he disappeared into the night.

Quickly closing her window shut, she chanted a quick spell that masked his scent on her bed, and herself.

The door opened to show Sango, a peeved look on her face. Turning on the light she walked towards kagome, and stopped in front of her with her arms crossed. "I thought you said you were going to be home in time for dinner."

Kagome sweat dropped. Only sango managed to scare her like this. "Heh, sorry, it took longer then I expected." She scratched the back of her head with a smile on her face.

Sango glared at her. "Do you know how long we waited for you?! We almost missed the reservation!" (sry.. didn't I mention they had dinner reservations? Must have been the lack of sleep…)

Feeling weak, Kagome collapsed on her bed. Sango rushed over, worried for her friend. Taking notice of her flushed look she asked, "are you okay?" Feeling her forehead she frowned. "I thought you said you weren't sick."

Smiling sheepishly, she replied "Uh, I read the thermometer wrong?" Rolling her eyes, Sango pulled open her covers and tucked her in. "Tonight Shippo and I will sleep somewhere else. You need your rest."

"Where will you sleep? There aren't any more rooms!" She felt bad. She didn't want to kick them out.

Sango's eye twitched. "I guess I can sleep with the monk. Kirara could guard me. (I forgot about her too! ) And Shippo can sleep with Souta."

"I'm really sorry about this Sango."

She offered her best friend a smile. "Nah, it's okay. I'll go get the medicine. I don't want to stay that long with the hentai!" With that said, she walked to the bathroom to find some medicine.

Coming back into the room, she poured some liquid into a cup and handed it to kagome. Making a face, she gulped it down.

Noticing a white fabric peeking out from her sheets, Sango pulled it out. "What's this?… a bandana?"

Kagome panicked. "ER.. Well you see.. it's MINE!"

Sango narrowed her eyes at her friends behavior. There was something about that simple piece of cloth that kagome won't tell her about. No matter, one way or another, she'll find out what she's hiding.

Putting away her suspicions for now, she sighed. "Whatever Kags, just get better okay?"

"Ok."

Grabbing extra pillows on her way out, she turned off the lights. "Good night."

"Night."

Tired from the days events, she let sleep claim her.

With Hiei

He swiftly jumped into his room through the window. Setting his katana on the bed, his hand touched his forehead. His bandana was missing. '_I must have left it in her room'_

Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out another bandana and put it on.

Walking to the kitchen, he ran into his roommate, Kurama. He was watching t.v. on the couch. "Good evening Hiei. Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Hn."

With a spoon, he took ice cream out of the freezer and started eating out of the carton.

"Yusuke said there's a mission coming up. We're to meet everyone at spirit world tomorrow."

There was no response. Kurama chuckled. It was typical for his roommate to be silent.

"What do you ningen's call it when you want someone for a mate the first time you see them."

Hiei's question had caught him off guard. It was also something he thought he would never hear him ask. Regaining his composure he replied, "I believe your talking about love at first sight. Why do you ask?" Youko was quite curious as well.

"No reason." And with that he went into his room, and shut the door.

Kurama's eyes lingered at the doorway with a curious stare. Something was up with his friend, and being the curious fox he is, was going to find out.

In Hiei's room

Eating the rest of the contents, he threw the carton away. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smell, her touch… it was alluring. Coming to a decision, he quickly jumped back out his window, and became a black blur to the naked eye.

---

In the middle of the night, kagome woke up to a squeaking sound. Opening her eyes, she tried to adjust them to the dark. Blinking she looked at the direction the sound was coming from. A small breeze hit her face as she saw her curtains dancing with the wind.

A shadow hoped through the window and into her room. In an instant, she felt someone spooning against her. Turning around, blue eyes met red. Hiei gently raised a hand and put it against her forehead. "Your sick." She rolled her eyes at that comment.

Pulling her hand from the covers, she revealed to him his bandana. "I believe this is yours."

He put his hand over hers curled her fingers over it. "You can keep it."

Shrugging she stuffed it in her pillowcase.

After a few moments of silence, Hiei began stripping (oh yah baby). She blushed and hid her face under the covers. "What are you doing?" she asked in a muffled voice. He lifted the blanket and hopped in next to her. "Hn. I'm going to use my body heat to help you get rid of your fever."

Kagome gulped. She looked at him nervously. "N-no it's okay. I'm fine! I took medicine. I'll be fine in the morning "

He ignored her as he started taking off her clothes. She made no protest, but was beet red by the time he was done. "I've only met you yesterday, and you've already undressed me twice." She covered her chest with her hands, and peeked at him through her long eyelashes. He smirked. '_She's so beautiful when she's blushing…'_

He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her to his chest. She relaxed almost instantly. '_He's so warm…' _A low purr vibrated from his chest. It was like a soothing lullaby, harmonizing with his heartbeat. Closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

When her breathing had slowed down, he knew she was asleep. He gazed admiringly at her face. No one had made him feel this way. Or even tried to for that matter.

The mission… it was probably about the shikon no tama. After all, it had disappeared for centuries, and now it suddenly showed up again. His eyebrow furrowed together. He still doesn't know what her relation is with the jewel.

He would think about that later. Ignoring the way certain body parts brushed against him, he concentrated on sleeping.

Her scent assaulted his sensitive nose. '_rain and cherry blossoms…'_ He could never get enough of it. It calmed him, and allowed him to fall asleep.

---

Early in the morning, Hiei carefully got out of bed, hoping he wouldn't wake her up. He quietly put his clothes back on and was about to leave when he heard her voice. "…mmm…Spike..?"

He looked over at her. Sure enough, she was staring at him, her eyes were half way open. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes groggily. "What time is it?"

"5:15"

She looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise. Getting out of bed, she put her clothes back on. "Hm.. watch the sun rise with me."

He nodded. Picking her up bridal style, he jumped out on the roof. She settled in his lap, as she shivered to the cool breeze. He crossed his arms over her protectively, as they watched a new day begin. "It's beautiful huh?"

"Hn."

She giggled. Turning around she touched noses with him. "When will I get to know your real name?"

Rubbing her nose softly, he gave her a soft kiss. "It's Hiei."

She gave him a wonderful smile. "Hiei…" she said testing it on her lips. "Eh.. I like spike better!" Sticking her hands in his hair, she began massaging his scalp. "I'm Kagome… if you didn't already know thanks to your third eye…"

He smirked at her. He caught her lips in yet another kiss. Focusing back on the sunrise, they both sat there peacefully, enjoying each other's company.

When the sun had settled high in the sky, hiei nudged her. "Kagome." No movement. "Kagome?" Looking down, he saw her fast asleep. His eyes softened as he lifted her more tightly, and jumped back into her room.

Tucking her back in, he gently kissed her on the lips. "Good bye my future mate…" he whispered before he jumped out the window.

Kagome opened her eyes after he left. '_future mate…?' _She smiled and pulled out the bandana. _'Hm…we'll see hiei… we'll see.'_

Yarg! EVERYONE'S OOC! If I try to make Hiei more seductive.. he sounds like youko/kurama. DARN!


	6. The new assignment

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Authors note: Kagome's grandpa died a year ago

Dragon of Darkness- Don't worry! I won't make Hiei cry… only if I wanna have some fun with his character… OMAKE! Haha.

Saphiredragon- I know Hiei's moving to fast. But like I said… they both felt the 'connection' to each other. Love at first sight ya know?

Nyah... I love reviews. Hugs reviews and reviewers

Ch.6

"Beep… Beep…"

Opening her eyes, Kagome reached over and hit the snooze button. "Ugh…" Sluggishly getting out of bed, she put on slippers and went down stairs.

The aroma of pancakes, sausages, and eggs assaulted her nose. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mom setting the table. "Good morning Kagome. Are you feeling better?" Walking over, she put a hand to her forehead.

"I feel fine Mom. Mmm, breakfast." Sitting down, she quickly scarfed down the food. "Are the others up yet?"

Her mother smiled. "Nope."

Putting down her fork, she sighed. "Then it's only a matter of time befor-"

"HENTAI!" a voice roared, echoing throughout the whole house.

The guestroom door slammed open, to show a very angry Sango. Huffing slightly, she sat down at the table. Kagome laughed. "Miroku grope you again?"

"Yes! In my sleep no less!"'

Miroku walked in. "Are you lovely ladies talking about me?" he said while nursing a huge bump on his head. Sango rolled her eyes. He sat down next to her, whom in return, scooted away and glared at him.

He just smiled. "Good morning Kagome. How are you feeling this fine morning?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I'm fine! Thank you for asking." With a mischievous glint in her eye, she asked, "so how did you sleep?"

"Ah, never better," he replied with a dreamy look on his face.

"I wonder why that is hentai!" Sango snarled out.

"But Sango, you looked like you were having a bad dream! I was just trying to-"

"Grab my ASS!" continued Sango.

"Sango! What language!" Ms. Higurashi cried.

Blushing, she sat down and mumbled a 'sorry'.

A ball of fluff appeared out of no where and tackled Kagome in the stomach. "OOF!"

"Kaasan! Are you ok? They wouldn't let me see you last night!"

She patted her son affectionately on the head. "I'm fine Shippo. Now sit down and eat your breakfast. Today we're going shopping!"

"Yay! Ok kaasan!" He took a seat next to her.

Souta came down last. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Morning…" he mumbled.

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Still sleepy sport?"

He nodded. "Who could stay asleep with all the noise?"

Sango blushed again. "It's not my fault Miroku is such a pervert!"

"Why Sango! I am but a humble monk! How could you accuse me of being such a person?" he asked with a hurt expression.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Come on Miroku, it's you! If you weren't a pervert, you wouldn't be you!"

"That's true Kagome!" Sango said why laughing.

"So who's coming shopping with me today?"

Sango and Shippo raised their hands/paws.

"Miroku is going to play against me in video games. He cheated last time!" Souta said with a pout.

"I did not! I just happen to be good at it!" he replied.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Whatever. When you two are done eating, get changed and meet me in the living room.

Both nodded.

Putting her dirty dishes in the sink, Kagome headed back upstairs, her thoughts about a certain crimson-eyed demon.

---

When Hiei got home, he took a shower and rested. Once he had restored his energy, he went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

Opening the cabinets, he pulled out a bag full of candy and started eating a chocolate candy bar.

Soon Kurama woke up, and after he did his morning rituals, they contacted Botan through their communicators.

When they got to spirit world, Kuwabara was already there waiting. The only person missing was their leader.

A blue portal appeared, and out came Yusuke. Grumbling he asked, "So what do you want toddler?"

The toddler sized ruler pouted. "I'm not a toddler! Anyways, a few months ago, there was some strange energy coming around a shrine in Tokyo (that is where kagome lives yes?). Closer observations showed it was a well that was used as a time portal that goes back 500 years in time. The good thing is, that all activity has ceased."

'_So that's why she how Kagome got the shikon no tama, but that still doesn't explain_ why _she has it.'_ Hiei thought. '_And I didn't get any information out of her either…'_

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama watched as Hiei something flickered in his eyes about something Koenma was explaining. '_I wonder what it is…'_

"So what's some dumb old well have to do with us?" an annoyed Yusuke asked.

"I was getting to that! As I was saying, before the last time the well was used, 4 people came through from the past! Find them and bring them here!" Koenma said, slamming his hands onto his desk. "Botan! Portal!"

The blue-haired ferry girl popped out of no where, with an oar in her hand. " Yes sir!" Opening a blue portal, she waited until everyone stepped through.

They appeared in front of an old shrine. "Okay we're in Tokyo! I'll see you guys later! And good luck!" she said as she flew away on her oar.

"Okay, well it's not that bad. I mean really, how many shrines can there be?" Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.

Few hours later

"5 SHRINES? WHY WOULD PEOPLE MAKE SO MANY SHRINES! AND EVEN WORSE, 3 OF THE MONKS HAD TRIED TO PURIFY US!" yelled Yusuke. As Yusuke continued ranting, Kurama pulled out the map read it.

"The only shrine we haven't checked yet is the Higurashi Shrine."

---

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had just gotten back from shopping. After some how managing getting the bags up the shrine steps, they plopped down on the couch exhausted.

"Well, you have enough clothes for now!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad that's over. Those sales clerks were creepy." Sango said.

Kagome giggled. "They thought Shippo was the cutest thing, they just _had_ to pinch his cute little cheeks!"

"Okaasan! They scared me!" Shippo said while covering his cheeks.

The girls laughed while Shippo pouted.

Watching the TV they saw Miroku was kicking Souta's butt at a fighting game. Kagome sighed. '_They're both addicted to video games, they were still playing when we left and came home!'_ "Yo Hentai Sama! We got you some clothes! The squirt too!"

Miroku turned around. "Did you get me a tank top? They're very loose and comfortable." A beeping sound came from the TV. Quickly turning his head around, he saw Souta had knocked his player out. "That's not fair! I demand a do-over! Kagome distracted me!"

"They both act like kids." Sango said.

"Heh, but hey, that's our little family!"

At the Higurashi Shrine

When the rekai tentai (sp?) got there, Yusuke got even madder. "Great, JUST GREAT! The last stupid shrine we have to check is the one with lots of STEPS!"

"Aww, come on Urameshi! This is just like genkai's temple. Are you too weak to make it up the widdle stairs?"

Yusuke growled, "Like hell I am!" and with that he was off, bounding up the stairs with speed.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Kuwabara ran after him.

"Baka." Hiei muttered. Kurama just sighed. Both easily jumped to the top with ease. By the time Yusuke and Kuwabara got to the top, they were panting and sweating.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were outside waiting, on guard. They had sensed some demon presence's earlier.

Kagome's eyes widened as she spotted Hiei. She quickly put on a stalk mask, as two other boys walked up the steps.

"What do you want demons?" Sango asked, glaring at all four of the boys.

They blinked at her. The boy with slicked back hair spoke up first. "How do you know about demons?" he asked while raising a bushy eyebrow.

Sango just glared.

Sighing they boy wiped his brow with his arm. "I don't suppose you guys are from the past?"

The ugly red head elbowed him. "Good going Urameshi! Now they're gunna think we're crazy!" he whispered loudly.

The boy just punched him. "I'm tired, and I'm sweaty. I don't give a rats ass what anyone thinks!"

Kagome tried to stifle a laugh. He acted so much like Inuyasha. The others seemed to notice too. Miroku even had a small smile on his face.

"Ano, may we help you with something?" Kagome asked as the boys kept bickering.

Another red head, with a gorgeous face, spoke up. "We were assigned to bring back some people from the past back to the spirit world. Are you those people?"

The inu gumi had confused expressions. "'Spirit world'?" Miroku asked.

The guy with slicked back hair sighed. "Just come with us will ya?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Sango blew up. "Who are you people? How do you know so much about us? And who wants to meet us?" she yelled angrily.

The handsome red head spoke once more. "Please calm down miss, we mean you know harm. I assure you, nothing bad will happen to you."

Sango seemed too cool down a bit, but her body was still tense, ready to attack if necessary.

At that time, Shippo had wandered outside and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "I smell a kitsune!" Sniffing the air, he looked at the red head that had talked to sango.

"LOOK! A demon!" the ugly red head shouted. Everyone sweat dropped.

He hopped over and jumped on his shoulder.

"Shippo! NO! Come back here!" Sango yelled.

Shippo ignored her, while he sniffed the guy. "You are a kitsune! I am too! What's your name?" he asked innocently.

"Kurama." He said while smiling at the child.

Kagome observed how the guy, now known as Kurama, treated Shippo. He didn't seem like a threat. But she still confused to why Hiei was here. She looked over at him, and their eyes met.

'_What are you doing here?' _she said loudly in her head.

'_If you come with us, everything will be explained then._'

She narrowed her eyes. _'How do I know I can trust you? I mean come on really, I've only met you twice! Plus, you and your friends show up right after you confront me about the Shikon jewel…'_

He inwardly sighed. How was he going to get her to trust him. '_This has nothing to do with the Shikon Jewel. As the baka said, we're only interested in the people that traveled through time.'_

She thought to herself for a moment. But for some weird reason, she felt like she could trust him. She sighed.

Sango was currently having a verbal fight with the 'detective' as Hiei put it, while Kurama and Shippo were talking about kitsunes. She pulled Sango's arm towards the house, and grabbed Miroku's along the way.

Together, the formed a little huddle. "Hey guys, I think we should go with them."

"WHAT?!" Sango yelled, making Miroku and Kagome wince.

"We should meet up with whoever wants to meet up with you guys and hear what they want to say. I should be there because I'm probably involved."

"Kagome, are you sure we can trust them? One of them is a full blooded demon, while one is… like hanyou or not, I can't really tell. The other humans have high energy levels. An odd group don't you say?"

"Well, we weren't the perfect group of people either." Sighing, she looked at both of them with seriousness. "Look, we know they're not after the jewel, or else they wouldn't have came out in the open and talked to us. If it were a trap, wouldn't they use some more intelligent people?"

All 3 looked at the two boys who were once again, fighting. This time with fists. With one punch, the ugly red head was down.

Sango shook her head. "Your right. Fine! But I'm bringing my Hiraikotsu with me!"

Breaking their little meeting, Kagome coughed, gaining their attention. "Ahem. Ok, fine we'll go with you. But you must agree that we are free to leave whenever we want."

Kurama flashed the group a charming smile. "Of course. Yusuke?"

Sango slightly blushed while Kagome raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

The black haired guy now named Yusuke pulled out a communicator. "Botan, we found them. Open a portal at the… uh.. what is this place called?"

"Higurashi shrine."

"Heh, thanks. At the Higurashi shrine." He continued.

A cherry voice answered back. "Alright!"

Suddenly a blue swirly portal opened up.

Yusuke walked through the portal, dragging the unconscious guy with him. Kurama shortly followed, who had started a conversation with Miroku, Shippo still perched on his shoulder. Sango followed behind them, petting Kirara while sneaking glances at Kurama.

Kagome smiled. '_It seems Sango likes Kurama…' _A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. _'I must get them together!'_

She was brought out of her musings when a hand lightly pushed her by the small of her back. Turning around she met Hiei's gaze. He caught her lips in a chaste kiss. "Let's go."

Pulling way, she put her hands on her hips. "You better have a good explanation for this," she said in a stern tone as they both walked into the portal.


	7. Pasts learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Okay, someone told me there was a similar story called 'savior' and the first 2 chapters sounded the same. Well, someone at had a story like mine that was yugio (sry.. can't spell) and they said they didn't copy off of me. Well I'm guessing it's the same person so it's okay I guess. Thanks for being nice and telling me though!

Ch.7

After everyone came through the portal, everyone settled in. The inu-gumi (minus Inuyasha) were on the couch while the rekai tentai were standing. Shippo jumped from Kurama's shoulder to Kagome's lap.

Kagome looked around the room. "Who are we suppose to meet?"

"AHEM!"

She looked around. Behind the desk, a chair turned around to reveal a toddler.

"AWW! How kawaii!"

"Thank you very much for the complement." Koenma said, surprising the living daylights out of the inu-gumi.

"Did that baby just talk?" Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"I think it did…," Sango said with a mirrored expression.

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered as Kurama tried to hide his amusement behind his hand. Hiei was smirking.

With a sudden cloud of smoke, a teenager appeared where the toddler was, with the word 'JR' tattooed on his head. "Does this form suit you?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, back to business. I am Koenma, prince of Spirit world."

"Excuse me, but what, may I ask, is Spirit world?" Miroku asked, a hand on his chin.

Koenma sighed. "A long time ago, there were 3 worlds developed. One is Spirit world, which you are in now; the other is Makai, where demons live, and Ningenkai, where you humans live. I am in charge insuring that everything is going okay in both Makai and Ningenkai. So would anyone like to tell me how you traveled from the past to the future?"

"By traveling through a well." Kagome answered, her face betraying no emotions. She was comforted by the fact that Hiei was here, but still kept her guard up.

Yusuke snorted. "A well? That's some lame lie."

Kagome shrugged. "Hey, he asked a question, I answered. It's up to you if you want to believe me or not."

"It does sound a bit bizarre, but it could happen. So tell me, miss…"

"Kagome. And this is Shippo, Sango, and Miroku" she said as everyone acknowledged their name.

Koenma nodded. "Okay Kagome, tell me, what are you exactly? I sense some sort of pure energy coming from you."

"I'm a miko." She said calmly.

Kurama rose an eyebrow. "I thought miko's didn't exist anymore. I've heard the last time one showed up was over 500 years ago."

Yusuke and Kuwbara had confused looks on their faces. "What's a miko?"

"Some one with spiritual powers that can purify a demon." Kurama answered back.

"Oh…"

"Anyways, so how far back does the well transport you?" Koenma said, focusing back on the main reason why everyone was here.

"500 years." Kagome said while stroking Shippo's hair.

"Hm. So how did you find out about the well?"

"It's a long story…," Kagome said.

"We have time." Koenma said, while lying back on his chair.

"It all started on my 15th birthday… Enter story here because we all know it right? …And then I sealed the well."

Kurama and Koenma stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you still have the Shikon jewel with you?" Koenma asked.

Kagome pulled out her necklace from her shirt.

Koenma gasped. "Wow, the legendary Shikon Jewel. So you are its guardian?"

"Yes, I've protected it for over a year now."

"I see. If it gets into the wrong hands, there could be disastrous results!" Koenma studied Kagome, who fidgeted under his gaze.

Hiei didn't like the way he was making her feel uncomfortable and a soft low growl escaped his throat. Only Kurama and Shippo heard him. Both looked at him with curious stares. He just glared at them.

"Kagome, I would like to offer you my services. I would like to put the Shikon Jewel into a safe, where it would be held and stay protected. It would be perfectly safe." Koenma said, breaking the silence.

Yusuke snorted again. "Yeah, they sure are nifty! Especially how they kept Kurama and Hiei out!" he said sarcastically.

Kagome took a quick look at Hiei and rose her eyebrows. '_You have a lot to explain.'_ She thought mentally, knowing he would get the message.

'Hn' was the only reply she got back. She rolled her eyes. He really needed to talk more. 

"It's quite alright. I'd rather keep it with me. Since I've managed to protect it for so long, it shouldn't be a problem now. Plus I have a barrier around it."

Koenma sighed. "Alright. That explains why I don't feel any power coming from it. But bringing people from the past into the future is against the law. The consequences aren't too pretty. Since you are the one who brought them here, you would be sentenced to work for me for a very, very, long time.

"Is there nothing we can do to help reduce her sentence?" Sango asked, her brown eyes pleading. She didn't want her sister to get in trouble because of them.

Koenma thought for a moment. "I suppose you can. If you want, you can join my Spirit detectives."

All three of them (Shippo was falling asleep) had confused looks on their faces.

"Spirit detectives go on missions for me and help protect ningenkai from youkai. My spirit detectives are right behind you." Koenma said gesturing towards Yusuke and his group.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. They both nodded to her. "Okay, fine. We accept. So can you all introduce yourselves?"

"Keh, I'm Yusuke."

"I'm Kuwabara."

"My name is Kurama. Nice to meet you."

"Hn. Hiei."

Clapping his hands together, Koenma smiled. "Great! Now that everyone knows each other, here are some communicators! I'll have either Botan or I contact you when you're needed."

"Who's Botan?" Miroku asked. His interest spiked when he heard a female name.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and sighed. There he goes again.

"Ah, Botan is my assistant. BOTAN! Come in here!"

A girl with cotton candy blue hair and bubblegum pink eyes came in. She was dressed in a white kimono with pink and red cherry blossoms on it. (I can't remember how she's dressed…)

"Hello! Are you the new Spirit detectives?" she asked with her English accent.

They all nodded. "Nice to meet you! I'm Botan!"

The girls smiled. They would become good friends. "I'm Kagome, and this little guy in my lap is Shippo." She said while looking down at the slumbering kit.

"And I'm Sango."

Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face. He got up from the couch and grabbed her hand. "Will you bear my child?"

Botan blushed before an oar appeared in her hand. She smacked him hard on the head, rendering him unconscious. "Ugh! Men!"

Kagome giggled while Sango rolled his eyes. Typical Miroku.

"Well, I guess I'll get you back home. The Higurashi shrine right?" Botan asked after recovering from the Miroku incident.

Kagome nodded. "Okay! Well here we go!" She opened up a blue portal, as everyone stepped in.

After dragging the unconscious Miroku through, Kagome asked, "Would you guys like to stay for dinner? I think my mom is cooking Oden!" _'Mmm, oden…' _Thinking about oden, she started drooling with a glazed look in her eyes.

Botan smiled. "Sure! Why not!"

Yusuke shrugged. "I won't pass up a free meal."

Kuwabara was day dreaming about kitties…

And Hiei just 'HN'ed.

Seeing as Kagome was in her 'oden trance', Sango led everyone indoors.

Blinking, Kagome was brought back to reality when she noticed everyone left. She frowned. Strong arms embraced her from behind.

"Hello Hiei, when did everyone go inside?"

"While you were thinking about oden."

"Ah yes, oden…" she said with a dreamily look on her face, as she started to space out again.

Hiei hugged her tighter. He nipped her neck before soothing it with his tongue.

The nip brought her back into reality. She giggled when he licked her. "Mmm that felt nice," she said while she leaned back on him.

He continued tasting her neck, enjoying her soft, quiet moans. "We should stop. The others are waiting. Plus, I don't want to wake up Shippo."

She cradled Shippo to her chest. He was still sound asleep.

Hiei reluctantly let go.

Kagome turned around and kissed him. She slipped in a little tongue, and then pulled away with a mischievous grin on her face. "Now let's hurry before everyone eats all the oden up!"

Turning around, she made a quick get away towards the house.

Hiei just smirked. '_We'll pick off where we left off later…'_ He silently followed behind her.

Neither Hiei, nor Kagome knew Shippo had been awake the whole time. He smiled softly. '_It's about time okaasan found someone since Inuyasha.'_

---

Hiei didn't like much ningen food, so he decided to stay in the Goshinboku and wait until everyone was finished. The energy from the tree allowed him to rest easier.

Inside the house, everyone was sitting down at the table already. The order was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Miroku (much to botans displeasure), Sango, and Kurama. Kagome walked over and sat in-between Yusuke and Kurama with the now awake Shippo.

Getting some food for Shippo, she quickly grabbed a bowl for herself and took a lot of oden. She began happily eating while everyone watched her scarf down the food in surprise. Her bowl was cleaned in less then a minute. Everyone watched as she took another bowl full.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked up. "What?" she said spitting out food.

Everyone grimaced and ducked under the flying food.

"Okaasan, maybe you should talk without food in your mouth."

Kagome blushed while everyone at the table softly snickered. "So Kurama, what are you exactly? A kitsune or a human?" kagome asked before stuffing her mouth again.

"Yes, I've been wondering the same thing," said Sango.

Kurama inhaled, "Well you see, there was this kitsune thief name Youko… (You all know it right? You should at least…) and so now I have his spirit residing in my body."

Sango nodded. "I've never heard of that being done before…"

Green eyes gazed into brown. He chucked softly. "Yes, it is quite rare. It was a last resort after all."

"Where's Hiei?" Sango asked, looking around. "I don't see him around here."

"Shorty isn't very social." Kuwabara said from the other end of the table.

"Ah, I see. What type of youkai is he?"

Kagome looked up and stared at the reikai tentai. She was curious to know too.

Kurama was the one that answered. "He is a fire youkai."

"Hm." Was all Sango said before she continued eating.

Dinner went on for 2 more hours. They swapped stories. They learned how Yusuke became a spirit detective, and about Naraku and his evil deeds. They also learned a little about each other's lives.

Around 10 everyone started to depart.

"I'll see you guys around. I've got to get up early tomorrow for a date with Keiko." Yusuke said while yawing.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to overstay our welcome" Kurama politely said.

Mrs. H smiled. She liked that boy; he had a lot of charm, and was very polite too.

After all the goodbyes, it was almost 11 o'clock.

Kagome sighed. It had been an eventful day. She turned to her mom. "Okaasan?"

Mrs. H looked up from the dishes. "Yes?"

"You know how I told you about our new job right?"

She nodded.

Kagome continued, "Well, maybe we should move out. I mean the missions might go on till very late hours and I don't want me or my friends to impose in the household."

Mrs. H smiled. "I understand. Why don't we get you an apartment? After all, you three are crammed into your room right?"

Kagome beamed. "Thank's kaasan!" she said as she hugged her.

She quickly ran to go tell Miroku and Sango, who were watching TV on the couch.

As the day finally ended, she said goodnight to everyone headed upstairs. Miroku and Sango were ok with the idea of moving out. Now all she needed to do was talk to Shippo.

After he had eaten dinner, he went into Souta's room to play. Kagome peered into Souta's room, and giggled.

Shippo was on Souta's bed hugging his pillow, while Souta was sprawled out on the floor holding a water gun. She covered them both with blankets and kissed their foreheads before she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Walking into her room, she dug around some of the shopping bags from earlier. When Sango and Shippo were occupied with trying on clothes, Kagome had slipped out and went to another store. She bought a black leather collar that had a silver plate on it. She had it engraved. It said:

SPIKE

Owner: Kagome Higurashi

She smiled. This was a present for a certain someone. The only problem was how she was going to get it on him. He would probably put up a fight. Putting a finger to her chin, she started cooking up plans when she felt his youki.

'_Speak of the devil…'_ she thought to herself. Walking over to the window she opened it.

A black blur quickly tackled her to the bed. Using this as an opportunity, she quickly slipped on the collar.

Hiei looked a little surprised. He fingered the collar and gave her a curious look. "What is this?" he asked aloud.

She just smirked sexily at him. "Oh, just something that says who you belong to."

He smirked back. "Really."

"Enough talking." She tugged on the collar and brought his face towards hers tilt heir lips met.

He moved so he was on top of her, but his body weight wasn't crushing her. He nibbled on her lip until she moaned. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste of her mouth.

After several minutes of making out, Kagome broke off the kiss. She rolled over, and pinned him down.

"So do you want to tell me why you're a spirit detective?" she asked.

Hiei just stared at her. He knew she was going to ask him sooner or later. But would she still except him after she learned about his past? She had accepted the jagan but would someone as pure as her be able to trust him?

She started to frown. He was being awfully quiet. She lowered her body onto his, with her face in the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. '_Maybe he felt uncomfortable with the question…'_

He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. Minutes passed by before he finally started talking. "I'm on probation."

Kagome was starting to fall asleep before he spoke again. She nuzzled his neck to signal him to continue.

"I stole something from Koenma." For some reason, he couldn't tell her that he's killed millions. That the bloods of innocents have soaked his hands.

She let this soak in. "So your on probation for being a thief? Well that's not so bad."

They entered a comfortable silence. Her breathing had deepened and her hold on him slacked. He carefully lifted her off him and tucked her into bed. He softly kissed her on the lips before disappearing out the window.

---

When he got back into his room, he looked in the mirror and read the collar. He smirked slightly. So she was his master huh? Interesting. He tried taking off the collar, when a spark of miko energy zapped him.

He rose an eyebrow. '_Why that little vixen…_' he thought to himself. Letting go of the collar her looked out the window. He would get her back later.

YA HA! I haven't updated this story in a loooong time… sorry! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm planning a little action in the next chapter but I dunnoe! Please R&R!


	8. A new threat?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Eh, I'm not really happy with this chapter but whatever right? Be for warned… this chapter is a little too sappy… even for me.

'Youko' 

'Kurama'

-Hiei-

Ch.8

Kagome was utterly bored. She had finished her chores and had nothing to do. Sango was currently on a date with Kurama and Miroku was playing video games with Souta and Shippo.

Sighing, she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Earlier, her mom had told her she still had to go to school. She had also suggested that Sango and Miroku join her. The only problem was, they had no education from this time. Plus they don't have any records.

Fiddling with her communicator, she finally decided to call Botan. Her cheery voice came loud and clear from the communicator. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Botan, It's me Kagome. Do you think you could ask Koenma if Sango and Miroku would be able to go to school with me?"

There was a moment of silence. "Sure, Koenma will create fake records for them."

Kagome sighed in relief "Ok, thanks! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Putting the communicator back on her desk, she thought about Hiei. _'It almost seems like he was hiding something last night.'_ She thought. '_I wonder what it is…'_ Shrugging, she decided to go out for some ice cream.

-Some where in Makai-

"So are you sure these will work?" a deep voice asked.

The youkai grinned, showing yellow stained teeth. "Yes, they were made by a powerful Monk. I guarantee they will work."

Ruby eyes glared at the youkai as he put down several pieces of gold coins. "They better, or else it will be your life."

---

Around 11 o'clock, Kurama had came by the Higurashi Shrine, asking if Sango would like to spend the day with him.

He decided to teach and show her things about the modern world that Kagome hadn't.

Around noon, they stopped at a nice Italian restaurant.

They were currently walking around down town, enjoying each others company till they ran into Kuwabara.

"Hello Kuwabara."

"What's up you guys? Are you on a date or something?"

Sango blushed while Kurama smiled. "Yes, something like that. I was just showing her around. What are you up to?"

Kuwabara had a dreamy look on his face. "I'm going to see Yukina."

"Yukina?" Sango asked aloud.

Kurama nodded. "She is Hiei's half sister" he whispered to her. Kuwabara still didn't know Yukina and Hiei's relation.

"Yeah, I saved her from some bad people who wanted her tear gems." Kuwabara said while puffing out his chest.

"I believe we all did. Hiei was the one who actually saved her." Kurama added.

He pouted. "Well, I still helped! Ah my beautiful Yukina!"

Kurama sighed at his friend's behavior. Hopefully he wouldn't scare the poor girl away.

Sango pondered what he said. '_Tear gems… don't ice maidens make those?' _She thought harder_. 'Wait a sec… if she's Hiei's half sister, and he's a fire youkai, that means he's a …_' "Forbidden child!" she said out loud as her eyes widened.

Both red heads looked at her strangely. She blushed lightly. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

Kurama stared at her for a moment. 'Did she say forbidden child?' he questioned to himself. He didn't like anyone who judged his friends by what they were.

'_You can't blame her. After all, she is a youkai exterminator. Speaking of which, I would love to see her in her exterminator outfit. They were quiet… fitting'_ Youko purred out.

'She would probably kill you if she saw you.'

'_Ah, but she is a challenge. I make her fall in love with us.'_

He tuned the mental fox out. Kuwabara finally snapped out of his stupor and had started to leave. "I'll see you guys later! My darling Yukina awaits!" he said as he ran off with a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

Kurama turned on the charm, and smiled at Sango. "Would you like to go walk around in the park?"

Sango blushed. '_He's so handsome… But that's bad! He's part youkai… sort of.' _She nodded. "Sure, I would love to."

It was a nice sunny day, and many people were in the park. There were people doing various activities, like sports, sleeping, and reading. There were trees along the path they were walking, which kept them cool in the shade. Various flowers bloomed everywhere, and also bordered the path.

Sango was too enthralled in everything that she didn't notice some little kids running straight at her. Unfortunately for her, they knocked into her, making her lose her balance. Kurama quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

They both blushed lightly. "Thank you", she said quietly.

Kurama just smiled. "No problem."

What made Sango blush even more was that their fingers had some how interlocked and stayed that way.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Still thinking about what Kuwabara said about Hiei earlier, a question plagued her mind.

"So how come Hiei is working for Koenma? He doesn't seem like the type to take orders."

Kurama glanced at her through the corner of his eye. '_What is she getting at?'_ "Hiei has had a bad past. Certain situations have led him to do things he may have regretted, even though he wouldn't admit it. So now he's paying the price."

Sango rose an eyebrow. "Things like what? Killing people?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes, because of his heritage, he grew cold and heartless. But he hasn't killed anyone lately unless it's apart of our job. He's loyal to his teammates and a great fighter."

She let this sink in. '_Hm, so he's a bit dangerous isn't he? I'll keep an eye out for him…'_

Just then their communicators went off. Kurama quickly answered his. "Hello?"

"Kurama? A B class demon has escaped. Kagome has already tracked it down." An English voice answered.

Sango gasped. "Botan, tell us the location, NOW!"

"It's a few blocks down from where you guys are."

As soon as she got the information, Sango was off. Kurama quickly thanked botan and shut his communicator, and started running after Sango.

-With Kagome-

In an ally, Kagome quickly dodged the knifes that were aimed for her head. She panted hard as she looked at the youkai in front of her.

It was a female kuma youkai. Her hair and eyes were a deep brown, and her fangs poked out from her mouth. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length and swayed in the wind. Her ears were pointed and she had long claws. She wore a short red kimono with black flowers imprinted on it. "I can feel the jewel pulsing. Where is it?" she demanded.

Kagome instinctively clutched the jewel under her shirt. "You'll never get it. I won't allow it!" She got into battle stance, prepared to attack or defend. _'All this because I wanted to get some stupid ice cream!'_ she screamed in her head.

The youkai attacked, throwing more knifes at her. Kagome managed to dodge most of them, but two of them hit her. One in the left arm, the other in her right thigh.

"ARG!" she clutched her arm and leg as she fell to the ground. Huffing, she tried to stand up as best as she could, her right leg barely helped her stand up and her left arm was limp.

The female smirked. "This is going to be easier then I thought. You know, you could just make it easier for yourself and give the jewel to me."

Kagome glared at the youkai. "I think not!" She lifted her hand and shot balls of energy at her.

Caught off guard, the youkai got hit once, but quickly avoided the others. She ran fast towards kagome, her claws pointed and ready to attack.

Kagome prepared herself for the attack, when a sudden black blur appeared in front of her. She recognized his ki. "Hiei…" she whispered.

He quickly ran towards the female youkai, his katana out. His attacks were quick and precise.

The youkai was too stunned to do anything. Hiei jumped back in front of Kagome protectively.

There were many cuts all over the youkai's body. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled into a snarl. "I'll deal with you later forbidden one. Keep the jewel nice and safe for me will ya priestess?" she taunted, and in a flash she was gone.

Kagome finally collapsed to the ground as her wounds throbbed. Hiei quickly turned around and examined her wounds. Blood was running down her arms and legs, staining her clothes. He quickly pulled the knifes out as she yelped in pain.

Ripping off pieces of his cloak, he tied them securely around her wounds. "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded weakly. "Just hurts like a bitch, that's all. Thanks for saving me… again."

Hiei gently picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Be more careful next time."

She snuggled to his chest. "Okay. By the way… what did she mean by forbidden one?"

As soon as she asked that question, Sango and Kurama showed up out of breath. "Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Just a few injuries, I could heal them in no time."

Kurama took notice of how his teammate securely held her. His suspicions grew. _'He has been acting differently lately. I wonder if it's because of Kagome…?' _He shook his head. They had only met yesterday, plus his reclusive friend wouldn't take a liking to a demoness, much less a ningen… would he? Things were getting a little confusing.

"So what attacked you?" he asked Kagome.

"A female kuma youkai. She… wanted the shikon jewel."

Both Sango and her had puzzled expressions. Sango waved her hand at them. "Go, heal your wounds. We'll talk about it later ok?"

Kagome nodded. When Hiei moved, the sun reflected something off his neck. Kurama noticed that and squinted his eyes, and he saw a… dog collar? 'What the?' Before he could mention anything about it, they were off.

Sango sighed. "Hm, that's really weird. How could a youkai sense the shikon jewel? Kagome has a powerful protective shield around it no one should be able to sense it, it just doesn't add up."

Kurama nodded in agreement. But focused back on the short youkai. Something was going on with him, and he intended to find out.

'Hm, now that everyone is gone, shall we go back to entertaining the huntress?' 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded to himself. He took Sango's hand, bringing her attention to him. "Shall we continue our little date?"

Blushing, she nodded, as he continued to lead her around town.

---

Jumping through her window in into her room, Hiei set Kagome down gently on the bed. Wincing, she carefully unwrapped the pieces of cloth to look at her injuries. Putting her hand over it, she healed her self. There was a flash of pink light, and when she removed her hand, it was completely healed. No scars were left either.

After she healed her wounds, she went into the bathroom and cleaned the blood off. When she was in new clothes, she shook her head sadly at her bloodstained clothes. "I liked this outfit too…," she said while she pouted.

Throwing them away, she sat back down on the bed next to Hiei. "Did you get hurt?" He shook his head. Smiling, she hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

She thought back to the fight. '_With the barrier around the jewel's power, only someone with high spiritual power should feel it. Like Miroku… this could be bad if a youkai knows about it.'_

Reading her thoughts, he brought her into his lap and nuzzled her neck to calm her down. Her body relaxed, she would forget about her problems for now. But another thing bugged her. "Hiei?"

"Hn."

"You never did get to tell me what that youkai meant. How are you forbidden?"

He didn't answer her, but kept nuzzling her neck. Not for her comfort, but for his own. Inwardly sighing, he began the explanation. "Fire youkai and ice youkai are forbidden to mate. Their offspring would be killed when caught. I am one of those children, but has managed to escape death."

A soft hand caressed his face. He looked up from her neck and saw her gentle eyes looking at him. "I don't care what type of youkai you are Hiei. After all, you belong to me", she said as she lightly tugged on the collar.

He growled playfully and pinned her to the bed and started tickling her. Her laughs echoed around the room, as they started rolling on the bed. "Okay, okay! You win!"

Hiei moved and laid down on the bed next to her. He gathered her in his arms, and pulled her into an embrace, with her head under his chin. Smiling to herself, she snuggled up to him.

"… I haven't told you the full extent of why I'm working for Koenma."

Kagome's eyebrow lifted curiously. "Go on…" she drawled out.

"It has to do a lot with my past. Would you like to see it?" he asked quietly.

She nodded into his chest. "Yes."

His jagan glowed as scenes flooded into Kagome's head. She saw him as a child, getting kicked of the ice maidens island, how roughly he was treated by Mukuro, battle scenes of his sword ripping through the flesh of many, the dark tournament, everything.

Tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks as she saw all the painful things he had to endure all his life. She cried the tears that he himself could not shed. She burrowed her face in his chest as she sobbed.

Sitting up, he cradled her carefully in his arms as he gently rocked her back and forth. He kissed her on the temple as he ran his hands through her hair lightly. He continued stroking her hair until she calmed down.

Sniffing a bit, she looked at him with puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry about all the things you had to go through."

His emotionless mask slipped as looked at her with compassionate eyes. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. Nothing's your fault."

"You sure showed everyone ne?" Hugging him tighter she continued. "You grew to be strong and have managed to live through all the hardships. I'm proud of you. Do you regret anything you've done in the past?"

"Yes, but I can't change the past."

"…So that's why you're working for Koenma?"

He nodded.

She sighed. Spike had gone through a lot. Even she wouldn't be able to be as strong as he is today. So in a way she admired him for his strength, even if she didn't approve of all the things he had done. As long as he felt something for it, she was ok with it. She was even happier to know he trusted her enough to let her view his past.

Reaching into his pocket, Hiei pulled out two silver bracelets that had teardrop shaped sapphire gems engraved on them. Nudging Kagome, he handed them to her. "Here."

She gasped at the bracelets in her hands. "They're beautiful!" she exclaimed as she put them on. She admired them as she inspected them on her wrists. Turning around, she pecked him on the lips before crushing him in a hug. "Thank you!"

She got up from his lap and went towards her mirror on her desk. They matched her eyes. '_They look pretty good on me if I do say so myself!_' she commented to herself while giggling.

He smirked. She didn't know what they could do yet… "They allow me to feel your emotions. So if you're ever in danger, I'll know."

"Hm." She said as she turned around to smile at him.

"And that's not all. Come." He commanded.

The gems glowed briefly before Kagome started moving on her own towards Hiei. She tried walking the other way or just plain stopping, but it didn't work. It was like she didn't have any control over her own body! "What the heck is going on Hiei?!" she screamed while glaring at him.

He just chucked lightly. "This is payback for not allowing me to take off the collar." He opened his arms as she walked into them.

She growled. But it was soon replaced with a sadistic smirk. _'I'm glad I put that spell on the collar… now for the subduing word…'_ "SIT!"

The collar glowed before he was forced to the ground with Kagome underneath him. '_Stupid kagome! I should have done that _after_ I got away from him…'_ After wiggling from under him, she smirked. "Pay backs a bitch ne?"

Hiei quickly rose from the floor and tugged at the collar. He was instantly shocked.

"Only I can take it off." She said with a victorious voice.

He smirked at her. '_So she thinks she's one eh?'_ "And only I can take those off."

Raising an eyebrow, she tried removing the bracelets, only to find that they wouldn't come off. She growled low at him. "Why you-!"

In a flash he had his arms around her. "Now now, is that the way to thank me for getting you a present?"

"SIT!" Once again, she found herself on the floor, with Hiei on top. '_I have got to stop doing that!_' she screamed to herself.

He growled. "Stop doing that!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me!"

"Fine." He growled out. His fang poked out as he smirked a toothy smirk at her Km: Did that just make sense?. "Kiss me."

Once again, she found her body moved on its own as she kissed Hiei just as he had said too. He smirked into her mouth as he felt her anger level rise. He stuck his tongue into her mouth just to piss her off more.

When they parted she glared at him with such anger that he would have burst into flames if she were a fire youkai. Too bad she wasn't. "How many commands can you give me with these things?!" she yelled as her bracelets jingled on her wrists.

"Hn." And in a flash he was gone, leaving a fuming miko alone in her room.

YARG! I know I made Hiei to OOC! I'm sorry! Gomen! FORGIVE ME! Hits head on the wall over and over I didn't mean for Hiei to sound all sensitive… but too late. This story isn't going where I wanted it to go, or at least this chapter. Plus, I couldn't think of a right curse thing on the bracelets. But oh well. Sorry about everyone's personality! I just can't get them right. Please R&R! Be kind if you flame!


	9. First day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu 

RubyChik09- uh… hiei bought the bracelets in makai.. I swore I put something about that in the beginning of chapter 8… but I dunnoe.

Ch. 9

Adding the finishing touches, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was now 17, and it was her last year in high school. Somehow, past all the days she spent in the feudal era, she had still managed to get into a good high school.

The uniform was dark blue, a different color other than green, but it looked ok none the less. There were 3 pieces to it. First there was a white blouse, then a dark blue vest over it that was lined with white. When it was cold, she had a dark blue jacket. Her skirt went to her mid-thigh and had a white lining. Pulling up her knee-high socks, she picked up her bag, and went downstairs.

Miroku was already in his uniform. The guys had plain white shirts with dark blue lining on the sleeves and collars. They wore dark blue slacks and had a dark blue blazer. As Kagome looked him over, she had to admit he looked good in a uniform. His shirt was opened loosely at the top and his pants fit him well, even his little dragon tail seemed to go with his ensemble.

She almost squealed when she saw Sango. Her hair was in the familiar low ponytail and her regular eye make-up was on. The blouse and skirt fit her perfectly. Miroku seemed to agree with the way he was drooling at her.

Sango tugged on the short fabric. "Isn't this a little short Kagome?"

Reaching into the fridge for milk, she shrugged. "Remember my sailor uniform? Now that skirt was short."

Nodding her head in agreement, Sango put a bagel in the toaster. "So we finally get to see this 'school' your always complaining about. Is it really that bad?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, all day long you just have to listen to teachers go on and on about boring stuff till you fall asleep."

"Not really Kagome. You're just to stupid to understand what the teachers lecture about." Souta said adding in his two cents. He was now in Jr. High School with Kagome since he was only 4 years younger than she was.

Growling, Kagome picked up an apple and threw it at Souta, who easily caught it. "Shut up you brat!"

Biting into the apple, he just shrugged and headed for the door. "Bye, I'm leaving now."

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Why is he leaving so early?"

Out of no where, her mom popped up from behind her. "He had soccer practice. Plus I think he's meeting a girl." She said with a small smile.

"Hm." Sitting at the table, everyone ate silently. The sound of minutes passing away was the only sound heard. Looking at the clock, Kagome's eyes widened! "CRAP! We're going to be late for school!" Shoving the rest of breakfast in her mouth, she made a break for the door.

Mrs. H, who was use to these morning antics, was waiting by the door with lunches in her arms. She handed them out as each one ran out the door. "Good-bye! Have a nice day at school!"

Luckily for them, the school was only a few blocks away. Huffing and puffing, they finally reached the front gate. Catching their breath, they started walking towards the office when they were stopped by none other than Hojo.

He had his usual cheerful smile on, and walked towards them. "Good morning Higurashi san. I hope you're feeling well?"

She inwardly sighed when she saw him. "Yeah, I'm ok." Sango and Miroku gave her questioning looks, and looked from Hojo, to her. Catching their curious stares, she introduced them. "Hojo, I'd like you to meet my friends, Sango and Miroku. They're new at this school."

Hojo smiled and bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

They politely bowed back. Looking at her watch, Kagome spoke up. "I'm sorry, but we're in a rush. It was nice seeing you! Bye!"

And in a flash she started speeding towards the door with a confused demon exterminator and monk trailing behind her. Running to catch up with her, Sango asked, "So who was that?"

Groaning, she explained to her about the stories her grandfather made up when she was in the feudal era and how he always gave her gifts. She also told her about how he was persistent in trying to go out on a date with her, and was so utterly clueless to the signs of a brush-off.

Sango stared at Kagome. "So this is the guy that you said was courting you in the feudal era?"

Kagome blushed at the implication of being courted and instantly thought of Hiei, but frowned when she realized she was talking about Hojo. She became depressed as she thought about Spike. Sure, he had told her that he didn't just want to roll her in the hay and then ditch, but he was still unclear about what he really wanted with her. When she had asked him, he evaded the question.

And all they had been really doing was fooling around. Not that she was complaining, but she felt a little insecure. With the whole thing between Inuyasha and Kikyo, she wanted to be loved by somebody who wouldn't see her as someone else; she wanted someone to love and see her as herself.

The other weird thing was that she had taken an immediate liking to him. She hadn't even warmed up to Inuyasha that quickly. Her love life had taken and interesting turn and she was curious and anxious to see where it will lead. Hopefully not in another heartbreak.

Pouting, she gazed down at her bracelets. The so-called "gifts" turned out to be something else. Though, she couldn't really blame him. After all, she put a spell on his "present" also. Heh, so they were both guilty. But she was still a little mad at him. He has a lot more commands on the bracelet than she does on his collar. An idea popped into her head as she smirked. The fight had not ended just yet.

Looking at her sides, she realized two people were missing. Turning around, she saw Miroku on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Towering above him was a very angry Sango. She shook her head in disgust at him. He must have done something perverted to one of the girls.

Grabbing his collar, Sango dragged Miroku across the floor until they had reached kagome. "The hentai was looking up girl's skirts!" Sango said as she practically turned red with anger.

Miroku put on an innocent look. "I did not! I was tying my shoes!" he said as he pointed to his feet.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome started walking towards the office. The trouble never ended with Miroku and girls. And now he was at school surrounded by short skirts! This must be some kind of paradise for him.

And indeed it was. From his view on the ground, Miroku got to see up all the girls' skirts that he passed as Sango dragged him along. He smiled as he crossed his arms and tried to relax as best as he could in the position he was in. This 'school' may not be as bad as Kagome made it seem.

---

By the time they got their schedules, they were running down the halls to get to class. Shoving the door open, dozen's of eyes stared at them. Blushing at all the attention, she straightened up and handed the teacher their schedules.

Mr. Suzushi read their schedules and nodded his head. Kagome sat down in her usual seat while the teacher introduced Sango and Miroku. "Class, we have some new students joining us today. Their names are Sango Taiija and Miroku Hoshi. Would you like to say a few things to the class."

They both nodded. "I hope to have a good year with everyone!" Sango said as she bowed politely.

"I have seen so many pretty ladies at this school, and I hope that we could all become 'friends'." Miroku said, while flashing a charming smile towards the girls.

The girls all blushed and giggled before the teacher silenced them. Sango ended up sitting behind Kagome, and Miroku to the left of Sango.

Besides Sango almost killing a guy that 'accidentally' touched her butt in the halls, the day went on pretty smoothly. Surprisingly, Miroku was very popular with the girls. He had groped a few here and there, and flirted with the rest. Both girls were surprised boyfriends of the girls who flirted with him hadn't jumped him. They've noticed a lot of guys glared at Miroku every time he talked with girls.

Lunch had come, and they sat outside beneath a huge tree. Miroku was dragged off by a bunch of girls earlier, and they hadn't seen him since. Raising a hand, Kagome shielded her eyes from the sunlight.

For the first time, Sango noticed her friend's new pieces of jewelry. "Hey Kagome, where did you get those bracelets? I don't remember seeing them before…"

Kagome panicked for a second. With her quick thinking, she made something up. "I got them from a secret admirer." She lied.

Sango rose an eyebrow at her friend. "Do you think Hojo is the one who gave them to you?"

Choking on her juice, she wiped off the liquid that had run down her chin. "Hojo?! I don't think so!" The idea of Hojo sending her gifts and leaving a card that was entitled "secret admirer" creeped her out.

"What makes you so positive?" Sango asked as she ate a piece of meat out of her bento box. "Besides, he's a nice guy. What's so bad about him?"

Kagome gave her friend a sideways glance. "He's too naive for me. I don't know, I guess I like more of the dangerous type."

Grabbing her drink, Sango smiled at her friend. "Dangerous eh? Like who for instance? Are you already over Inuyasha?"

Nodding her head, Kagome ate her lunch. Swallowing the food she answered, "Yeah, I've been over him for a while. I'm sure he's happy with Kikyo."

Sango agreed silently with her. They hadn't talked about Inuyasha since they came to this time to live with her. She guessed it wasn't a touchy subject anymore. "Hm. But you never gave me an example of who your type would be."

"Eh… I don't know! What about you and Kurama?" Kagome asked, quickly switching the subjects.

Blushing, Sango looked down at her hands. "I like him, but…"

"'But…'?" Kagome prodded.

"…But he's a youkai. My father taught me to fight against them. They were the enemy. I was raised that way."

Kagome shook her head sadly at her friend. _'Ah, such pride…' _"But, if you were in love with him it wouldn't matter what he would be. Right?"

Sango looked at her friend curiously. "What are you getting at?"

Stuffing food in her mouth, Kagome took a few minutes before answering. "All I was saying was that if you really did love him, you wouldn't care if he was a youkai or not. Plus, he's not a full youkai. Only a spirit of one resides in him."

The school bell rang, interrupting their conversation. Shrugging, they both packed up their stuff and headed back towards the school.

Hiei watched Kagome walk back to the building from his spot in a tree. He had heard their conversation, and had to hold back growls when the exterminator mention another male's name. He was going to find out who this 'Hojo' was and make sure he would stay away from Kagome. In a flash, he was gone from the tree, running off to some unknown location.

---

After he left Kagome's school, he surprisingly found himself drawn back to the shrine. Jumping into the Goshinboku, he made himself comfortable in the branches and drifted to sleep.

Hiei's Dream

He opened his eyes he looked around and took in his surroundings. The place was at reminded him of Kagome's dream. He was still in the Goshinboku tree, but things were much different. The shrine was gone, and there were no houses. It looked like he was in some sort of forest.

Trees surrounded the area and plants were plentiful. By the Goshiboku, there was a well, which he recognized as the same well on the shrine grounds. The air seemed much cleaner and everything was more peaceful.

He tensed when he sensed another youkai coming. Correction: a hanyou. He noticed the doggy-ears perched on top and the silver hair. A name popped in his head. "Inuyasha."

The inu-hanyou just nodded. "I take it you're Hiei right?"

Hiei just glared at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I noticed you were in the last dream I was in with Kagome. I've been watching over her, and have seen you with her a lot. Tell me, what is your relationship with Kagome?" he asked.

Still glaring, he put his hand on his katana, which always rested on his hip. "What's it to you?" he growled out.

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha snorted. "Hey shorty, I've known her way longer than you have. And I'm going to be asking the questions not you. She's a very dear friend of mine, and I just want to look out for her. So answer my question, what is your relationship with her?" he demanded, his golden eyes narrowing.

Hiei took his hand off his katana but was still tense. He grunted. "I don't know."

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "You don't know? Hell, you've been touching and kissing her and you're telling me you don't know?! Are you just playing around with her?"

Crimson eyes narrowed at the hanyou. "Don't assume anything about me. What I do with her is my business."

"It is my business. Kagome is like a little sister to me. I'm sure as hell not going to hand her over to someone who's just going to use her!"

Growling at the crude accusations, Hiei pulled his katana out and lunged for Inuyasha.

With his transformed tetsaiga out, Inuyasha easily blocked his attack and started running towards him. "Kaze no kizu!" he screamed as blades came from his sword.

Using his speed, Hiei easily dodged the attacks. Pointing his Katana, towards his chest, he ran full speed at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blocked his attack with his blade and crossed blades with him. They were face to face, and each was growling at each other, fangs exposed.

Pushing off, Inuyasha changed the position of his sword. "Backlash wave!"

Hiei's eyes widened as the strong attack came towards him. He barely dodged it as his shirt was ripped and his left arm was bleeding.

He quickly ran towards inuyasha, only to disappear and reappear behind him. In a flash, he pointed his sword to his back. "I win" he panted out.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the smaller youkai. Sheathing his sword, he put his arms in his hatori and turned around to face him. "You have my permission to court Kagome." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Hiei glared at him. '_Permission? Grr… the hanyou was testing me to see if I was a strong enough to court kagome.' _"How did you know I wanted Kagome for a mate? Even she doesn't know that."

The hanyou shrugged. "Keh, I am dead, so I can watch over you two. Compared to how you treat other people, it's obvious that you really care for her. Though Kagome is a little dense though. I suggest you tell her soon. Or else someone might try to take her away from you." And with that he disappeared leaving a confused fire/ice apparition in the forest. (This idea about Inuyasha talking to Hiei was sent by Sesshy81! Thank you for the idea!)

End dream

Waking up, Hiei blinked a few times. He had just gotten permission to ask Kagome to be his mate from a dead hanyou and brother like figure… weird. His head snapped towards Kagome's window when he heard something move.

A little round face was looking out the window at him. Shippo tilted his head at Hiei. "Hello, are you waiting for Okaasan to come home?" he asked.

Hiei looked dumbfounded. Even the child knew about Kagome and him? But then again, he was a youkai and had better senses. He nodded his head towards the child; at least it was partially true. He didn't originally come here to wait for her, but he might as well since he was already at her house.

Shippo smiled. "So are you going to be my new otoosan?"

Hiei was glad he had enough control over his actions, or else his jaw would have dropped to the ground. Only kids could put things so bluntly sometimes. "Soon." He said.

The child nodded. "Well, I hope Kagome knows what you're planning. She is a little slow sometimes." Waving to Hiei, he jumped down from the window seal and ran off.

Two youkai have told him to tell Kagome where he wanted to take their relationship. If you could really call what they had a relationship. Hopefully she didn't think they were just together for the pleasure. He shook his head. She seemed too innocent to think that way. He had gotten her son and 'brother's' permission, now what about her other two friends? The monk seemed nice enough, but the exterminator was the one he had to look out for.

He smirked as he thought about the bracelets. There were only four commands he could give her. He had to use them wisely. Two were already used up, one was "come" and the other one was "kiss me". He would enjoy thinking of the other two.

His ears perked as he heard distant footsteps. Shifting around on the branches, he spotted Kagome and her friends. They were chattering about something and were laughing.

They walked right past the tree as Kagome gave it a quick glance. He waited a few minutes before she appeared in her room with Sango. She shut the window and pulled down the blinds as they changed out of their school uniforms.

Sango rose an eyebrow. "Why are you pulling down the blinds? It's not like anyone could see us." She said as she pulled down the short skirt.

Pulling a gray tank top on, she sniffed. "Well, Miroku could have climbed the tree to look in…"

"Okay, I agree with you on that one. He would be the type to try that." She said while shaking her head.

She was now dressed in a tight white shirt with a black skull on it and blue hip-hugger jeans. Kagome was wearing a gray tank top with a black silhouette of a city and light blue caprees.

Kagome glanced at Sango. "Why are you dressed up? You don't normally wear those jeans unless you're going out. Is Kurama taking you somewhere?"

Sango blushed as Kagome grinned. "Well, have a good time on your little date!"

The doorbell rang as Sango rushed around the room to grab a bag before rushing out of the door with a distant 'bye!'.

Opening the blinds, she watched Sango and Kurama link arms and walk off. Opening the window, she let Hiei in, who immediately tackled her to the bed. "Oof! Can't you be a little gentler with your greetings?"

He just kissed her lightly on the lips. "Is that better?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Kagome giggled before she pulled him down and gave him a passionate kiss. "I was thinking of something more along those lines." She said with a smile.

-With Kurama and Sango-

Kurama had once again asked Sango out on a date. Her fiery spirit attracted both him and Youko. When he went to go pick her up from Kagome's house, he felt a faint presence of Hiei (Hiei was hiding his scent and youki so Kurama couldn't sense him). Had he been there? If so, why? Being the curious kitsune he was, questions kept building in his mind until Sango's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"…Move?"

He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?

Sango hit him playfully on the arm. "Geez, pay attention! I asked you if you would help us move, when the time comes that is."

Kurama nodded. "Of course. Where are you moving too? Is it just you or is it Kagome too?"

"It's Kagome, Miroku, and me. I dunnoe where we're moving to. We're still looking for a place."

Kurama thought about Mrs. Hatusya who was moving out. It seems her husband had gotten a job somewhere else in Japan, and they had already started to transfer their things to their new place. It also just so happened that her room was also across from Hiei and his apartment. A grin graced his lips as a plan began to form. "I know, why don't you move to the apartments Hiei and I live in? It's cheap and pretty close to the shrine and school."

"Hm, maybe." The gorgeous look he was giving her made her knees turn to jelly. How could she resist those eyes? The idea of moving closer to Kurama made her heart do flips. But how would Kagome react? She'd ask her when she got back from her date with Kurama.

Heh.. haven't updated in a while. I have so many ideas swimming through my head! I have a lot of stories in mind so please be patient! R&R!


	10. A date with the reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Black tigeress- I admit, when I write this story... it's a little forced sometimes. As to why Hiei wasn't there when Kagome saw Hojo, he didn't come to her school until later. I'm sry about not being detailed enough… and also.. 9 PAGES IS LONG TO ME! 

Nyah- I have finals… so sorry if the story starts to suck… (but then again it might just be me…) UU

Ch.10

After Sango had run the plan of moving into Kurama's apartments by Miroku and Kagome, they both agreed it would be a great place to move in.

Hiding a smile behind her hand, Kagome coughed slightly. "Why do you want to move there so badly? Is it because of a certain... ki-tsu-neeeeeee?" she drawed out.

Sango frowned at Kagome. "Geez, boys aren't all I think about you know. I was just saying that it was cheap and is conveniently close to everything."_ 'And I get to 'accidentally' run into Kurama.' _She added in her mind with a devious smile.

Miroku caught the smile and grinned. "Ah, I see Sango is thinking about sneaking into the kitsune's apartment and having great se-" but was cut off short when a boomerang found a place on his head.

Kagome watched Miroku drop to the ground unconscious. Sango was huffing, a blush over her cheeks out of anger and embarrassment. "Hentai monk! I'm not that kind of person!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, at least we'll be close to some teammates."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, the short one lives their too. But don't worry, he won't do anything while I'm around."

Kagome looked at her curiously. "What are you saying? That he's dangerous?"

"Yes, the quiet ones are usually unpredictable. Always keep your guard up around him." Sango said, her eyes narrowing. She would not trust him until he proves himself, which he has yet to do. But the truth is they haven't been around the group for a long period of time, so she couldn't really judge him yet. But she kept her guard up just in case.

"I don't think he is. He seems very… controlled. He's only quiet unless he has something important to say. Hiei doesn't seem like the type to betray his friends anyways." Kagome stated with a finger on her chin.

Sango looked at her curiously. "And how do you know all this? You act like you know him."

Kagome shook her head frantically. "No no no! I guess you can say I'm observant?" she asked a little too quickly.

"I guess so…" Shaking her head at her friend's odd behavior, Sango picked up the monk's feet. "I'm going to put him in his room. I'll call Kurama about our moving arrangements."

"How do you know his number?" Kagome asked with a huge grin across her face. It was funny to see her serious warrior friend love sick.

Sango blushed and gripped harder on the hentai's ankles. "Uh, he… gave it to me." To avoid other questions, she quickly continued walking towards Miroku's room.

Kagome watched Sango stalk off with a knowing smile. _'I hope they get together soon!'_

-

Groaning, Miroku sat up in his bed and rubbed his head. He winced when his hand ran over a sensitive spot. Sure enough, there was a big bump on his head, no doubt from Sango.

Cracking his neck, he sat in the center of his bed in lotus position and started meditating.

With his eyes closed, he started to think about the attack on Kagome a few days ago. A youkai had somehow sensed the jewel, even though Kagome had a strong barrier around it! It really didn't make sense.

Only he and Kagome would be able to sense it. Unless… there was someone around Tokyo with a lot of spirit energy?

He shook his head. That was a foolish thought. He would have sensed someone that powerful if they were lurking around town. But then again there were certain spells that would allow you to hide your energy, but those were back in his time. He doubted there would be any scrolls with useful spells around this era.

Plus Koenma said there hasn't been any monks or miko's with any energy at all for over hundreds of years. No one would have enough knowledge to know how to control his or her power without any guidance.

He shuddered as one name crossed his mind. Naraku. There was absolutely no way he could have lived all these years. They all saw him die! But there was always a slight sliver of chance that he could have survived.

After all, he was one sneaky bastard and never played fair. Who would know if he had secretly left himself another attachment that went into hiding?

Once again, Miroku berated himself. Like he said earlier, there was no way he could be alive. Plus he would have sensed his demonic aura or there would have been more cases in the spirit world.

Opening his eyes, he stared at his right hand. There was nothing there anymore. No kazanaa. Just a faint scar where it healed over.

All his life he had known that someday he was going to die. The thing that scared him the most was when it was going to happen. It was always on his mind. Any day or fight he used the kazanaa, it could have grown to an even a larger size and eventually suck him up.

During his quests on finding Naraku, he was always on the lookout for a female to bear him a son. So at least he would die knowing that he had a family.

Miroku had to do a lot of things because of the kazanaa. Deep down, he even had a problem with someone bearing his child. Sure you would think that sex was the only thing that went through his head (and it was a major majority of it but he also thought about other things like Naraku, or Sango's butt…), but he was really scared to make a commitment to someone.

If he died while fighting Naraku, or the kazanaa ended up being his demise, he would know that he was leaving people behind. Utterly heartbroken and alone. That was a reason why he didn't want to get attached to anyone.

Hm, death. It was now a laughable thing. For now he could die as an old man, not by some curse given to him by a spider hanyou.

A cotton candy blue-haired girl came into his mind. It was so ironic how he fell in love with the deity of death. And now he had nothing to hold him back from having a relationship.

Smirking, he unraveled his legs and walked over to a table. Picking up the communicator, he pressed a button and soon the face of the one he was thinking about appeared.

Botan's concerned face appeared. "Is something wrong Miroku?"

He shook his head. "No no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to alert you. I was just wondering, could you come over to the shrine for a moment?"

The ferry girl looked at the innocent looking monk for a second before deciding to trust him. "Alright… I'll be over in a second." And then the screen went blank.

Smirking to himself, Miroku took a quick glance in the mirror. His hair looked fine and the bump on his head was slowly disappearing.

The tight shirt he was wearing defined his muscles, and the tight jeans made him look extra tasty. Today he would try to get the grim reaper out on a date!

-

After the discussion between Sango and Miroku, Kagome set out to go find Hiei. The idea of moving very close to Spike made her want to giggle out of pure happiness.

No sooner had she reached the bottom of the shrine steps then Hiei appeared. She 'eeped' and nearly jumped out of her skin. She glared hard at the shorter of the two who was smirking at her out of amusement.

"Sit!"

SLAM! Down he went into the ground. Lifting his head up from the cement, his eyebrow began to twitch out of aggravation.

"Onna! What did you do that for?" he growled as he picked himself from out of the body case his body had made from the sheer force of the spell.

It was Kagome's turn for her eye to twitch. "Don't call me 'onna'! And you're the one who popped out at me! Geez! Can't you give a girl a warning before you materialize out of no where?" she yelled as she crossed her arms and glared down at him.

Sparks began to fly between the two as they made eye contact with each other.

"Higurashi san!"

Kagome grimaced as she heard that voice. Turning around, she saw a happy Hojo walking down the sidewalk towards her with the familiar goofy smile on his face.

Hiei glared at the on coming male who somehow knew Kagome. With a scowl on his face, he stood possessively in front of Kagome.

By the time Hojo reached the two, Kagome was sweating out of anticipation and nervousness. Spike struck her as the jealous type and seeing that he could be a hothead at times and not follow ningen customs (such as not killing a potential contestant when it comes to courting/dating), she was afraid on Hojo's behalf. Hopefully she wouldn't have to call the hospital.

"Hello Higurashi san! And who is this with you?" the ever-so polite boy asked casually.

"Hi Hojo… this is Spi- uh erm Hiei." She finished with an awkward smile.

Hiei's ears pricked at the name 'Hojo'. _'It was the name of the male the exterminator was talking about.' _His mouth twisted into a malicious smirk as he thought about all the things he could do to keep this 'hojo' guy away from Kagome.

"Hiei, this is Hojo, a fellow classmate."

He just nodded. He decided to save the bloodshed till later after he felt how nervous Kagome was from the bracelets and her aura.

Inwardly Kagome sighed. Spike didn't do anything… yet.

"I was wondering if you were well enough to go on a date today." Hojo asked ignoring Hiei's presense completely.

The fire youkai's eyes narrowed. Was the ningen boy so foolish to ask her out in front of him? Apparently so.

"She is not available. And never will be." He said in a deep voice with a hidden threat underneath. He wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and crushed her to his body as his youki flickered around him angrily.

Any normal human wouldn't have been able to feel the youki. Or at least identify what it was, but the look on Hojo's face showed shock. Hiei's eyes narrowed even more. He sensed he was 100 ningen but something was… off about him. What angered him more was that he couldn't figure out what.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and tried to calm him down. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves and she didn't want to have to 'sit' him again. Especially since she didn't want to have to explain how she did that.

"Sorry Hojo. I'm currently dating Hiei." If Hojo didn't get the message to back off now, he would end up dead the next morning.

Hojo's eyes hardened when they fell on Hiei, but softened when he looked at Kagome. "I see. When did you meet him?" He had asked her out on several occasions, but never once had he seen this short guy. When did he come into the picture?

"Uh, about…" Kagome shut her mouth and started thinking. How long had she known him? Her mind skimmed though all the memories she had with him. To tell the truth, she only met him no longer then a week ago! But she wasn't about to tell Hojo that! So she lied. "A few months. Heh heh…"

She ignored the curious look Hiei gave her and tried to smile. She never was good at lying.

But if Hojo did notice that she was lying, he didn't show it. He just nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, well I guess he just stole you right under my nose." He said with a half hearted laugh. "I'm sorry I bothered you Higurashi san and I'll see you at school. Hiei." He said with a small bow before turning around and walking away.

Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief. She thought he would never go away. Turning around in Hiei's arm she smiled. "Anyways! I have something wonder-"

"You will not see him anymore."

She looked down at Hiei with a confused stare. "Huh?"

Hiei resisted rolling his eyes. "That ningen boy. I want you to stay away from him."

Kagome would have been touched by his possessiveness since that meant he obviously liked her and was maybe a little jealous but anger overwhelmed her thinking. "First you interrupt me, then you tell me who I cannot see? Hello! I can't _not_ see him! He goes to my school! What do you want me to do? Run away every time I see him coming!"

He shrugged. "If necessary, then yes."

She resisted the urge to move her arms from his neck and replace them with her hands. Gritting her teeth, she counted to 10 inside her head. As her anger decreased in a downward spiral, she took a deep breath and tried to keep a level head.

"I will not completely avoid Hojo, but I won't hang out with him outside school."

Hiei was about to protest when he saw that evil glint in her eye, promising another humiliating 'sit'. So instead he stuck with a slight nod of his head.

Smiling happily once more, she started to giggle. "Guess what? We're moving into the apartments you live in! And what's even better is that we're going to stay in the room across from yours!"

Kissing her on the lips, Hiei smirked. Now that they lived closer, there was no telling what he could do with her once he got her alone…

"Spike… Spiiiiiiiiike… SPIKE!" she screamed into his ear as a last resort to get his attention.

He winced and covered his sensitive ears. Hiei glared hard at the girl. "What?" he growled.

Kagome just sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I asked you want you wanted to do?" Seeing the smirk grow on his face and the lust being to build in his eyes she quickly added, "And it has to be something where we keep our clothes on and our hands to ourselves." She said firmly.

Hiei shrugged. Grabbing his hand, Kagome started leading him down the street.

Hojo came from behind a building and watched the couple leave. He had heard everything they had talked about. '_So she's going to be moving closer to him hm? I better do something before things get too serious between the two.'_

He glared hard at the spiky haired bastard who was a little too close to Kagome for his comfort. When he had talked to them earlier he had felt a strong amount of youki emitting from the short one, making it obvious that he wasn't human.

'_I wonder how Kagome got involved with a youkai.' _With one last glance at the couple, he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

-

Botan was in her usual kimono and flew into ningenkai on her oar. Spotting the familiar shrine, she landed quietly and held her oar firmly.

She was a bit suspicious when Miroku called her out and wasn't in any danger. She could only imagine the perverted stuff he could be thinking of when he called her. But she came none the less thanks to her curiosity.

When he came out in his tight clothes, Botan blushed and covered her face with a kimono sleeve.

Miroku approached her and immediately held on to her free hand. "Hello Botan, I'm glad you came." He said as he kissed her hand and gave her a charming grin.

Her knees turned into jello as she looked into his deep lavender eyes. But suddenly became stiff when she felt a hand grope her backside.

With her temple throbbing, she grabbed her oar and smacked him hard in the head, producing a large red bump on his head.

"Ow… Getting hit twice in the same place can not be good for my head." Miroku said as he rubbed his head. "But it was worth the pain."

Botan frowned at the serene look on his face, as he no doubt was thinking about her ass. "Is that all you ever think about?" she asked a little hurt. Did this guy just lust after her? Nothing more?

Noticing her change in demeanor, Miroku smiled softly. "Sorry, old habit. Can't quite get rid of it." Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Would you like to accompany me on a date today?"

The ferry girl was surprised. The way he acted around girls, she thought for sure he had just called her over to ask her if she wanted to bear his child or something along those lines.

"I guess so, since Koenma said he didn't need me." she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Miroku wanted to jump out of joy. But that would ruin his cool composure. "Great! Do you want to change into something more comfortable? Or do you prefer to stay in your kimono?"

With a poof Botan's clothes had changed from a kimono to some tight pants with a light blue shirt and a gray jacket over it. "Will this do?"

His eyes roamed up and down her body. Smiling he nodded. "Yes, yes it will."

At the movies

It was only Miroku's second time being at the movie theaters and he still couldn't figure out anything. Kagome's mother had given him money to pay for the tickets and food, so everything was okay in the money department.

Sitting down in the food-stained chairs, Miroku observed the large room. It still amazed him how people from this time could project something actually happening onto a big screen.

Botan stifled a giggle as she watched Miroku look around at everything with curious eyes like a child. Earlier, he had a hard time choosing out candy and asked what everything was on the menu (much to Botan's embarrassment).

What was even more embarrassing was when he tried to hit on the girl behind the counter. She had to resist the urge to summon her oar and hit him until he grew some brains!

Moving around in her seat, she stared at the screen. They were watching some horror movie about this guy who trapped people and made them kill themselves. It was made in America so they decided to check it out.

Soon the lights turned off and the film began to play.

-

Halfway during the movie Botan had latched onto Miroku, hiding her face to avoid the gruesome scenes. She shivered at the screams and shouts of the victims in the movie blasted all around her.

Miroku wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. He was more centered on the girl holding on to him like a lifeline. Placing a hand on her back, he rubbed soothing circles to help calm the shaking girl down.

"Is it over yet?" she whispered into his shirt.

A loud scream and the noise of a saw going were her answer. She flinched once more and buried her face even deeper into his shirt.

"You know it's not real." Miroku said trying to get her over her fear.

Botan nodded. "I know." Even though she was the grim reaper, she still hated seeing people die.

Miroku leaned his cheek against her blue hair. It was nice to have someone in his arms, even if she was scared half to death.

For the rest of the movie, Botan was glued to Miroku's side, who had his arms casually around her. When the lights turned on, Botan blushed at how close they were to each other.

"Uh… sorry!" she stammered as she tried to pull away from his embrace. But of course Miroku would have none of that so instead he pulled her back to his chest.

"It's okay. I'm comfortable, how about you?" he said as a smile tugged at his lips.

Botan blushed harder but didn't try to get out of his arms. As much as she hated to admit it, she kind of liked being in his arms.

Minutes past by until the whole theater was empty. "I think we should go now." As she tried to get out of his firm embrace, she was once again pulled back to him.

"I don't think I want to let you go just yet." He said with a smirk on his face.

With a flush face, she turned away from him. "Stop joking around! Let's go."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Miroku reluctantly let go. A red faced Botan quickly distanced herself and stood up and grabbed her discarded jacket. In one swift move, Miroku kissed her on the cheek and started walking up the aisle ways.

"Ready to go?" he asked and smirked when he saw her frozen in shock. He always did have a way with woman.

Authores note: Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you read this because I have a few important things to say. 1. I'm going to slow down Kagome and Hiei's relationship because Kagome seems a little too easy… my bad. 2. I'm going to try to work in the Sango/Kurama and Botan/Mir relationships though it's kinda hard and last but not least 3. I was wondering if anyone would like to help me with this story. I need help sorting things out, and I admit that the chapters would come out faster if I had a little help. No worries though because I'm not going to give up on this story! YA HA!

Also Mukuro isn't bad.. I apologize for that in chapter 8. She wasn't one of the people who beat Hiei as a child.. it was bandits… sorry for the false info! R&R!


	11. Nothing's what it seems

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho

HIEI LOVERS - well I would love your help but you left me no way to contact you…

Sesshy81- All answers will be revealed… soon. I'm sorry you don't like the pairings but oh well.

Kuramas girl- If you have ideas, you can e-mail them to me. I'll happily take them!

Phalon22- As much as I love drama... no inuyasha reincarnation. I … just dislike him too tell you the truth. Plus he has no reason to be alive… except to annoy the shit out of Hiei. About the Naraku incarnation thing… once again no. I've seen too many fics where Naraku comes back and they all have to defeat them again. Hojo is his own bad character, so enough said… I think.

Okaasan- Heavy petting is right. Well you see, I saw in this one story where Hiei and Kagome do it just after the 2nd time they met. So I thought 'hey', why can't I do that for my fic? But heh, Kagome was a little too wanton huh? Another thing: I'm an idiot. I'll put the ages after all the reviewer responses. I apologize for being such an airhead. About Kuwabara… yeah I love him. I know I capped on him a bit... and I appologize. Too prove that I love him too, I'm going to create a kuwa/kag fic. It's been on my mind for a while, but couldn't actually start typing it since I have all these ideas about Hiei/kag.

Annaku- Yeah.. I know the dog collar fits Inuyasha more then Hiei... but one day in class I just suddenly pictured Hiei with a leather dog collar on glaring… and basically looking so damn sexy. I blame it on my stupid imagination.

Pitbull123- I hope you don't get seizure from all the waiting! ;

angel-demoness7- I'm sorry you don't like the pairing... what do you think about sango/yusuke? (Just wonderin…)

Anonymous- Heh. I can't spoil things but I can tell you that Hiei is not going to check things out with Koenma. For one thing, he hates his guts. Koenma's only alive because Hiei doesn't want to end up in jail for his life… but he will talk to someone. (AKA Kurama)

Skitzoflame- Hojo is evil… the nice gentle ones are always the ones you have to watch out for --

Shadow miko- me thinks not about the whole sesshomaru idea. About the little competition between the two boys… I dunnoe… I could but it wouldn't be that much /

Anyone who would like to help me out, send me ideas, or just contact me here is my e-mail: long awaited ages-

Kagome- 17

Sango and Miroku- 18 (I know they're going to high school when they should be going to college… but since they haven't gotten any education required in modern day Tokyo, I doubt they could get into any colleges…)

Yusuke/Keiko/Kuwabara- 17

Shippo- looks around 9 or so

Hiei- looks 20 (to me he looks quite mature despite his size…)

Kurama- 19

Botan- looks 18

I hope that covers everyone… NOW on with the Story!

Ch. 11

Sango watched as a happy Miroku walked out the door meeting the grim reaper who had just walked out of a portal. Her eye twitched in annoyance as she realized, once again, he was going to try to woo a poor innocent female.

If anyone were watching her, they would think she was jealous- but she wasn't. Back when they were hunting for shards, she would have been. Though she would never admit it, the proud exterminator had fallen for a perverted monk. To say that they would have made a strange couple was an understatement.

But as years passed by, she realized she would never be able to hold his every wandering heart. And the pressure to kill Naraku before Miroku's demise came didn't help the pending situation. Plus, with all the romantic ideals aside, she would have probably pummeled him into the ground every time he just looked at someone of the opposite sex.

As Kagome once told her, jealousy never fit her.

Sighing heavily, Sango looked out of the window and stared at the trees. The future sure was new to her. For Miroku and herself, it had been a hard change moving from one time period to another. Here in Kagome's time, they found there were more gadgets that would do your daily chores, instead of having to do them yourselves.

In a way she hated it because she started to feel useless. In the past, everyone had to do everything themselves so people had purposes. Now if you needed to clean your clothes or dishes, you would just throw them in a machine and they would get clean instantly.

But there was no reason to fret over small trivial things like that. Neither Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, nor herself had regretted coming with Kagome to her own time period. They were a small close knitted family and couldn't bear to lose one of their members.

Though that didn't diminish the ache to see her old village. Even though it was completely damaged and uninhabitable, she still found a certain comfort from it. It had been, after all, her home. Part of her heart ached as she longed to go visit her family's grave. Luckily, before they left with Kagome, Sango had arranged someone from the next village over to take care of all the graves.

Sango smiled sadly at that thought. At least someone would be visiting the graves, even thought it wouldn't be her. She was brought out of her musings when she heard a childish voice.

"Sango."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Koenma's baby face floating above her. "Oh kami!" she yelled as she put a hand over her heart.

Koenma waited patiently until she calmed down. "Now that you've recovered, I came here to tell you that I need your help. A group of youkai has escaped the barrier and has been spotted some where down town. Yusuke, Hiei, Kagome, and Kuwabara are the only ones who will be joining you. I couldn't contact the rest so good luck."

As soon as his image disappeared, she quickly ran into Kagome's shared room. They were already starting to pack for the move so most of their clothing was in boxes. Luckily, Sango had kept her exterminator suit out.

After changing and putting clothes over it, she grabbed her hiraikotsu and put a piece of paper with inscriptions on it. Kaede was kind enough to give her charms that would minimize her weapons so she could carry them around Kagome's time without any strange stares.

Sango watched in awe, as her huge boomerang became the size of a normal one. Clutching it in her hand, in no time she put on some shoes and ran out the door. Kirara, who had been napping in their room, followed her friend curiously.

---

Following the demonic aura, Sango found herself walking into the deeper part of the local park.

She heard weapons clanging and battle cries, signifying that the fight has already started. After taking off her regular clothes, she tied her hair up in her normal high ponytail and took off the charm on her hiraikotsu.

In a flash she ran into the clearing and quickly looked at the youkai for any obvious weaknesses. There were various types of youkai, from animal to elemental. She was surprised that there was so many youkai in kagome's time. The last time she heard, there was rarely any spotted or seen around Tokyo.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were using their fists and occasionally having to use their reiki while Hiei would appear and disappear quicker than the eye can catch with the occasional glint of his katana. Kagome was in between the boys with her arrows.

Sango also took notice that a certain black blur stayed close to her sister and would occasionally kill any youkai that went to close to her when she wasn't looking.

Wasting no time, Sango let her hirakotsu fly. "Hiraikotsu!" she cried as her large boomerang sliced through several youkai.

The guys turned their heads and nodded at her before continuing the fighting. Kagome smiled at her before nocking an arrow and letting it fly through several of the enemies.

Yusuke dodged a punch as he quickly kicked the youkai hard in the gut and sent him sprawled out on the ground. There were so many of them compared to their small group. "And is it just me or are they going after Kagome?" he asked himself out loud.

His cinnamon eyes watched as the youkai made a circle around their group, with the boys on the outside and Kagome on the inside. A hard punch to his left cheek sent him out of his thoughts as he quickly flipped and landed with a angry expression on his face. "Oh now your gunna get it! REI GAN!"

Kagome watched as Yusuke released his rei gun on some unlucky youkai. As she grabbed behind her back for another arrow, a moth youkai quickly knocked her down; leaving her arrows scattered on the ground a few feet away from her. The moth then released some string from its body and wound it around her wrist.

Just as Kagome was about to use her powers, a large roar filled the area and Kirara came and killed the youkai with a swipe of her large claws. After pulling off the sticky substance, she quickly got to her feet and petted the large cat in appreciation. "Arigatou Kirara!"

After a long battle, there were only a few left. With a quick flick of his wrist, Hiei easily killed them until only one remained. A snake youkai.

Grabbing the youkai by its neck, Yusuke slammed it against a tree trunk. His finger was glowing with his reiki that could be released at any moment. "Why the hell are you here!" he demanded, slamming the youkai's back against the tree once more for affect.

The snake just chuckled. "For the ssshikon no tama of courssse. Why elssse would we come to thisss run down place?" He said as he stared directly at Kagome.

Hiei glared at the youkai and stood in front of Kagome to block her from his view.

"Ah, the forbidden one. I sssee you ssstill help out the ningen'sss yesss? What a disssgrace you and the kitsssune are to the youkai race!"

The fire apparition tensed before placing his hand on the hilt of his katana. He had no use for fools like him who didn't know their place.

But the exterminator's voice stopped him. "Don't kill him yet. He may be of some use. We could use all the information we can get."

He reluctantly let go of his katana and instead chose to cross his arms and glare holes in to the snake youkai's body.

"How do you know about the shikon no tama?" Kagome asked as she peered over Hiei's shoulder. Like she had told Sango and Miroku earlier, she had put a shield up and only someone with high spiritual levels would be able to sense it. But that didn't include youkai.

The reptile smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "From a man who wantsss the protector of the tama, not the tama itssself. He promisssed any youkai the tama if they bring you back sssafely to him."

Everyone became silent. There were no reports from Koenma about anyone who had strong reiki of any sort around town. So who could possibly have made such a trade with the youkai?

"Did he release you from the barrier?" Sango asked. Her brown eyes narrowed as things started to click. Whoever this person was, they had to be pretty strong in order to be able to hide their reiki from Koenma and open the barrier without anyone noticing.

The youkai chuckled. "Of courssse. How elssse would we get through? But of courssse it doesssn't matter now. Becaussse miko of the ssshikon no tama, no matter where you run or where you hide, there will alwaysss be sssomeone clossse behind you." Another round of chuckles erupted before they were cut off as his head plopped to the ground in a sickening thud.

Everyone looked in surprise at Hiei who had a murderous look on his face as he flicked the blood off his blade. "He's said enough."

At the youkai's last words, Kagome had started to shake a bit in fright. Unable to see her uncomfortable, Hiei quickly cut off the snake's head before he could say anything else to further upset her.

Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably as he petted Kirara softly on the head. "Should we tell Koenma?"

Yusuke shrugged as he stretched. "Eh, I guess so. But who's gunna report to him?"

"I will."

Everyone looked at Hiei in surprise for the second time that day. He just looked at everyone boredly. "I need to talk to him about something." And before anyone could ask him any questions he quickly disappeared.

--In Reikai--

Koenma sighed as he continued stamping paper after paper. If it was one thing he hated, it was paper work. He groaned as he looked at his desk. There had to be at least ten 5 foot tall stacks of paper for him to go through.

If that wasn't bad enough, there had been more and more youkai escaping the barrier in a small amount of time. Then there was the whole deal with the shikon no tama. No doubt that was what all the youkai were aiming for.

Resting his head on his hands, Koenma sighed once more. "I need a vacation."

Just as he said that, his door busted open and in walked a very agitated looking fire apparition.

Koenma rose an eyebrow in surprise. It was rare that the chibi youkai chose to come to Reikai, and alone none the less. He only hoped he had not come to threaten him.

"So what do I owe this pleasure to Hiei?"

"I only came to talk to you about who I can and cannot kill."

The toddler leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers. "It depends on the situation. Who, may I ask, are you talking about?"

Normally Hiei would tell the toddler shit, but since this involved the female that he wanted to mate with, we would oblige just this once. "The youkai we fought today were supposedly hired for retrieving the miko. It is obvious that the guy in charge is strong, and most likely a ningen. When the time arrives, I want permission to slaughter him."

The sadist glint in Hiei's eyes started to make Koenma nervous. '_Boy I'd hate to be that guy at the end of his rage.' _Koenma nodded. "If he already knows about the barrier and youkai, then you may. Just remember that you must have proof that he is responsible for what you are accusing him of."

Hiei snorted. "Whatever." And in a flash he was gone.

"I wonder what that was about." Shrugging, Koenma grabbed his stamp and continued his work.

-----

Kurama stretched as he walked out of his class. It had gone over the usual time and he had been stuck in that class for more then 2 hours! Earlier he heard his communicator go off, and just as he was about to answer it he was called to the board to solve a math problem.

'_I wonder what it was about'_ Kurama wondered. There had been a lot of youkai around, but he didn't doubt that the others couldn't handle it on their own.

'_Too bad we missed Sango in action. I have a feeling she looks hott when she kicks ass._' Youko purred in Kurama's head as he thought of Sango flushed from the heat and shiny from sweat. '_Now that would have been entertaining.'_

Kurama blushed at the pictures the silver kitsune was sending him. _'I say we should go visit her now. Maybe she needs some injuries licked clean.'_ Youko said as he licked his claws.

For once his human side agreed with him, and just as he was about to reach his car, a girl stopped him. No doubt someone from his fan club. Even after high school, his fan club followed him to college, and if anything it grew bigger.

"Hello Shuichi kun! How are you?" This was no doubt one of the bolder ones that had the courage to talk to him and eventually ask him out.

"I'm fine Rika san. Now if you excuse me, I need to go somewhere."

But the stubborn girl didn't move. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. There's this new club opening and I have V.I.P. passes." She said with a sexy grin on her face.

Kurama, who was use to girls trying to seduce him all the time, promptly ignored her and tried once more to get into his car. He had managed to get towards his lock, when a hand landed softly on his.

"What's the big rush? Going to see your girlfriend or something?" she asked a little annoyed. Usually any guy would fall over for her and do her bidding, but Kurama wouldn't. That's what made him attractive to her.

Sick of the presence of the annoying girl, who couldn't take a hint, Kurama straightened and looked down at her. "In fact, I am." Pushing the shell-shocked girl to the side, Kurama slipped into his car and started the engine. Pulling out of the parking space, he stopped right by her and rolled down his window.

"If I were you, I'd head towards shelter soon. It looks like it's about to rain." And just as he said that little droplets of rain started to fall from the sky. Kurama smirked as he heard a shriek of anger vibrate through the air. That will give his fan club something to talk about for a while.

-----

Walking home, Sango held the small cat to her chest. Things were starting to get even more complicated and it wasn't helping Kagome's stress. Looking over to her friend, she saw her deep in thought.

Sango thought everything would be easier once they moved to the present. They wouldn't have to worry about any youkai attacking and would live pretty much in peace. Instead they live the same way they did in sengoku jidai, only now it was set in the future.

"We better hurry up inside." She said as she looked at the darkened sky. Both girls quickened their pace as they made a beeline for the house. The moment they stepped into the house, thunder cracked and water began to poor from the sky.

"Wow, we barely made it." Kagome only quietly nodded before going upstairs. Sango frowned at her friend's behavior. Ever since the snake said that someone would always be after her, she had been shaken up and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip home. "Now what?" she asked as she heard the shower running.

Glancing around, she noticed that everyone seemed to be out. Souta mentioned that he was staying a friends house, while Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan were out shopping.

Pouring some water into a kettle, Sango turned on the heat and pulled out some tea bags. "Maybe this will make her feel better."

Just then the door bell rang. Making sure nothing would catch on fire while she was gone, Sango quietly walked over to the door. Peaking through the peep whole, she was surprised to see who it was.

Kurama was standing in the doorway, soaking wet (and looking sexy may I add) with a smile on his face as he looked directly at the peephole. '_So he knows I'm here'_ she thought as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello Sango. May I come in?"

Sango nodded before letting the wet kitsune in. "Wait here and I'll grab some towels." She said before wandering upstairs.

Kurama shivered as he looked around the empty house. "Hm… no one here."

'_Too bad you don't have a tail, they keep you quiet warm._' Youko commented as he wrapped his own tail around him in Kurama's mind.

His ears perked as he heard distant footsteps. Around the corner Sango reappeared with a bunch of towels in her hands. "Here, you must be cold."

Kurama took them thankfully. "Yes, I am."

They both stood there in silence before the teakettle went off. "Oh, the waters ready." Running into the kitchen, Sango turned off the heat. "Do you want some tea?" she called out, knowing Kurama could hear her.

"Sure." Taking off his shoes, he carefully walked over to the kitchen trying to keep the place as dry as possible.

Entering the kitchen, he finally got to take a good look at her in her exterminator uniform. As Youko expected, it was very tight and hugged every curve of her body. He noticed her pink armor and smelled the faint scent of poison. '_Must be under one of her armor plates.'_

Opening the cabinet, Sango reached on her tippy toes as she tried to reach the teacups. '_Why do they have to be so high up!_' she thought angrily as she tried in vain to reach them.

Just then she felt a warm body press against her back and saw a hand stretch past her own and grab some cups. A string of red hair fell into her line of vision and she immediately knew who it was.

"How many do you need?" He had heard the water going and assumed it was Kagome who was taking a shower.

"3." she stammered as a small blush crept across her cheeks. Never before had she been this close to anyone, excluding Miroku who was a lecher and got close to anyone.

Seeing her blush, Kurama smiled as he brought down 3 small teacups. "Where do you want me to put them."

"Over there" Sango said as she pointed towards the table just outside the kitchen.

Nodding, he disappeared as Sango let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "Talk about uncomfortable" she muttered to herself under her breath.

She heard a giggle and immediately snapped her head in that direction. There leaning against the frame was a very amused Kagome with a very wet Hiei behind her who had a towel around his neck.

"What's he doing here?" she asked as he glared at her.

Kagome stopped laughing and patted Hiei's hair. "I found him taking shelter in the trees and thought I would let him in. Besides, Kurama's in here isn't he?"

Sango blushed before turning around so no one could see it. "Okay fine, just make sure he doesn't leave puddles on the ground so no one can slip on them."

Hiei snorted. "Only someone uncoordinated as you would slip on them."

Before a fight could break out, Kurama entered the kitchen once more. "Oh, hello Hiei."

"Hn." Was all the chibi youkai said before crossing his arms in annoyance.

Kagome smiled at Kurama. "Hello! I haven't seen you in a while." Noticing his state of clothes, she walked over to him and started dragging him towards miroku's room, grapping Hiei along the way.

"Geez you guys are both wet! I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind you borrowing some of his clothes.

Neither could protest as they were pushed into a room and had clothes shoved into their arms. "Well here you guys go! We'll be in the family room if you need us." With one last cheerful smile, Kagome closed the door so they could change.

Kurama just blinked as he looked down at Hiei. "Strange girl."

"Hn."

A few moments later, both guys found the girls sitting on the couch watching T.V. Turning their heads; Kagome clapped her hands happily as she looked at them.

Kurama was wearing a black button up shirt that exposed part of his chest with form fitting jeans, while Hiei wore baggy black pants with a white tank top and a baggy black jacket over it that fell off one of his shoulders.

"You guys look so sexy!" she squealed.

The kitsune smiled while Hiei scowled, jealous that along with him, she was also complimenting Kurama.

Sango could only gape at how handsome Kurama looked. Her eyes were glued to his chest and she had an odd urge to go run her hands over his muscles. A sharp kick to her thigh broke her out of her daydreams and back to reality.

Kagome was smiling at her with a knowing smile, while Kurama looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright? You were kind of spacing out. Have you caught a cold?"

Sango blushed at being caught staring and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The teas on the table" she said as she pointed in front of her. Nodding, Kurama grabbed a cup and sat down next to her.

Shifting over to the other side of the couch, Kagome patted the space by her and looked at Hiei.

He glared at her defiantly which told her he wouldn't do as she said. Pouting, she withdrew her hand and stared at the T.V. _'Fine, I'll sit close to Kurama then…'_

Just as she was about to reclaim her space, Hiei grunted and sat down with a scowl on his face. Kagome just smiled victoriously before handing him a cup.

He just stared at it before reluctantly taking it. He could feel Kurama's questioning eyes upon him and chose not to look at him or even explain himself. Hiei knew he was being out of character by even sitting _by_ them.

Seeing as his partner wouldn't respond to him, Kurama glanced towards Sango, who was as stiff as a board. She was still having a hard time getting use to them and had her guard up.

'_We'll just have to change that, won't we?'_ Youko snickered in his mind in agreement. Grabbing one of Sango's feet that was resting on the table in front of them; he turned her body until she was facing him.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she started to lightly massage her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Kurama kept his concentration on her feet. "I'm just giving you a massage. I heard you fought a lot today, and I only assumed your feet are probably aching. Do you want me to stop?"

He grinned inside his head when he saw her slowly nod negatively. He heard Hiei grunt in disgust while he helped Sango relax.

Kagome watched from her side of the couch in amusement. Kurama may have stolen her friend's heart. Yawning, she lightly leaned on Hiei's shoulder and continued to watch T.V. She felt him stiffen before slowly relax and discreetly wrap an arm around her waist.

Snuggling closer, she sighed in content before letting her eyelids close. Noticing that she had fallen asleep, he slowly got up from the couch and picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you going?"

Hiei shifted the sleeping girl in his arms before he answered. "She fell asleep." With that said he turned around and quietly walked up the stairs.

Kurama once again noted his friend's odd behavior before looking at Sango. She too had fallen asleep during his massage and hadn't even noticed when Hiei and Kagome left. Letting go of her foot, he gently removed her legs from his lap before walking closer to her. Taking off her armor, he grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch before draping it over her. After turning off the T.V. he took one last look at her before kissing her forehead and left.

'_I think that went well.'_ Youko purred as he preened himself. Kurama rolled his eyes at the conceited kitsune. "Of course." He spoke out loud to himself.

'_Maybe next time we could do something _else_ that would put her to sleep'_ the kitsune thought before sending lewd images of skin touching skin as it flashed through Kurama's head.

Blushing the red head quickly blocked Youko out of his head before heading down the shrine steps. He swore the hentai kitsune would be the end of him.

-----

Putting her head on her desk, Kagome sighed. It had been a few days ago since that little get together with Hiei and Kurama had happened, and soon after that they all had to go back to school (minus Hiei of course). Today was an especially long day, with the annual school run going on and having to cleaning up the classroom, she was dead tired. '_Ugh… too much homework.'_

Moaning, she laid back in her chair and rubbed her temples. Things were getting too out of hand; with the knowledge that someone was aware of the shikon no tama and coming after her, fighting youkai, and juggling school all in one day, stress was starting to building up. _'I need a break.'_

Feeling a light tap on her head, Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango standing next to her holding a can of tea. "Want some?"

Nodding, Kagome took the drink out of her hand and drank some. "So, what are we going to do about the tama?" It was a question that was one everyone's mind, now the only thing was what to do about it.

Miroku looked over from where he was packing his bags. "I think we should put up some wards around the shrine. And maybe create a more powerful barrier around the tama."

Sango nodded her head in agreement with the monk. "I agree. And I'm sure the two of you together can make a stronger one."

Their serious conversation was broken when they heard a knock. Turning towards the open door, they saw the familiar shy brown-haired teen leaning in.

"May I talk to Higurashi san for a moment?" he asked politely with his usual smile on his face.

Kagome nodded and stood up from her seat. Hiei's warning about him rang around in her head and she pouted. He had too much of an impact on her life. _'He's just being over protective. Besides, Hojo's probably going to talk to me about types of medicine or something harmless like that.' _

After excusing herself from Sango and Miroku, she exited the classroom and quietly followed Hojo. She became suspicious when they kept walking until they had left the school building and ventured outside near the back.

They stopped in an area around the school where the cherry blossoms were. Kagome lifted her hand as a cherry blossom fell into her hand. "How pretty!" Turning around, she faced Hojo. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hojo smiled once more at her. With light steps, he walked up to her until their noses touched. Kagome shifted uneasily at the close contact. Right now he was invading in her personal space and it was making her uncomfortable. Plus, who knew if Hiei was watching?

Stepping backwards to escape, she found it futile when he suddenly had her trapped against the trunk of a tree. "Hojo kun…?" she asked quivering a bit. His mood changed abruptly and his aggressiveness was starting to scare her.

The happy smile was still plastered on his face, only now it looked forced and fake. Lifting one of his arms that was trapping her against the tree; he let it lazily slide down her smooth cheek.

"Well Higurashi san, I was quite shocked to know that you had a boyfriend. It surprised me greatly, for every time I asked you out on a date, I was always turned down because you were always sick; and now you're suddenly dating someone I've never seen you around."

Kagome froze. Was she caught red handed? "You see, it was kind of a love at first sight kind of thing. As soon as I saw him, I just felt a connection, you know?" she answered laughing nervously. The glint in his eye was starting to grow brighter and she had a feeling she was in serious trouble. Where was her fiery little spike when she needed him?

Hojo felt her tense as he let his hand travel down from her cheek, to her neck, until it reached the top button on her uniform. Dipping his hand into her shirt, he pulled out a white piece of cloth.

As soon as Hojo touched her, her mind froze as well as her body. When she saw him pull out something from her shirt, she instantly knew what he held. Hiei's bandana.

"Hey! Give that back you hentai!" she screamed as she put a hand over the opening of her shirt and blushed crimson from embarrassment and anger.

He lifted the cloth out of reach when she made a grab for it and quickly put it in his pant pocket. "No can do. The thing I wanted to ask you, my dear _Kagome," _She shivered when he said her first name with out any honorifics, "…is why you chose to date a blood thirst youkai."

Her eyes bulged out of her head as the words slipped from his lips. Looking at the now smirking Hojo, she started backing up slowly while gulping nervously. Just who was this guy!

Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! (even subtracting the reviewers response!). Well you know the drill! R&R!


	12. My savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay let me set this straight… in no way is Naraku going to come into the fic alright? And no… Hojo is NOT Naraku's incarnation or even related to him.

Reviewer responses

RoxyFoxyKitsune- SO MANY QUESTIONS! About hojo… you'll find out sooner or later, I think Hiei has a sweet tooth and I dunnoe about the drunk thing yet, and all your other questions would be spoilers so I can't tell you! Gomen! 

Georgieal- Ha ha… I know my mind wanders some all the time but I can't seem to stop it! I do rely on spell check a lot and I do re-read it but as some readers have pointed out, some things don't make ends or I contradict my self. I can't catch myself when I get off topic so there's no hope for me on that. / But yeah, the earlier chapters have been crap and every time I re-read them I bang my head on a wall repeatedly. I thank you for your constructive criticism!

Secaku- that does motivate me! It's just hard to update since I'm currently having writers block on my other story. But fear not! Summer has begun!

NOTE: I dunnoe what the word is but there is going to me some action at the end of the chapter. I think it's called "lime" or something… --

Ch. 12

Hiei's eyes snapped open from his afternoon nap. Grabbing his katana, he reattached it to his hip and frowned. He had been sleeping peacefully in a tree off on the outskirts of Tokyo when he felt a huge wave of fear come over him. It wasn't coming from him of course, because he wasn't scared of anyone and the only person he had a connection with was Kagome.

Quickly running to the top of one of the many tall buildings in the huge city, he unwrapped his jagan and closed his eyes as it searched through out all of Tokyo. In his mind he saw an image of a frightened Kagome backed against a tree with a ningen male cornering her.

He growled inside his mind when he realized who was cornering her. It was that fool of a male Hojo, who was stupid enough to come on to her with him right in front of her.

Putting his bandana back on, he ran to where Kagome needed him. A snarl formed on his face when he thought about the ningen even laying a finger on her. With a new resolve, he ran even faster then before and promised to kill the boy if he dare touched what was his.

-----

Many thoughts ran ramped through her head as she stared wide-eyed at the smirking Hojo. Gulping, she pulled her arms to her chest as she tried to think of a way to get out of her current situation. She blinked when her bracelets clacked together. _'Why didn't I think about it!_' she thought while mentally hitting herself. '_Spike…' _

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on sending her thoughts and emotions through the connection she had with Hiei through the bracelets.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt her head tilt upwards. She looked at Hojo with fear as he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Nuh-uh. Bad Kagome… this was suppose to be a talk consisting only of you and I. I can't have you calling for help now can I?" Raising his free hand, he closed his eyes and chanted something underneath his breath.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a large portion of her miko powers drain away. '_Wha… What's happening!' _Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw them being absorbed into Hojo's body.

Noticing the confused and bewildered look on her face, Hojo chuckled. "Surprised? Yes you see you and your monk friend aren't the only one with spiritual powers."

Her mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you telling me… you're some kind of monk too!"

Letting go of her chin, Hojo shrugged. "Not really, I only have the powers of one. See, my great great great ancestor had been a powerful exorcist that could have even rivaled your hentai friend."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't insult Miroku like you know him."

He just smiled at her once more. "Aw, how admirable, sticking up for those you care for. See… that's what I like about you, you're so kind and caring. And that's why I'm going to make you mine."

Swatting away his hand that started to caress her cheek during his "touching" speech, her glare intensified. "What are you talking about? Why can't you get it through your thick skull! I'M ALREADY DATING SOMEONE!" she yelled getting more and more irritated by the minute.

Hojo's eyes suddenly turned cold. "I know." Distancing himself from her, he abruptly turned around and crossed his arms behind his back. "But that just means I'm going to have to eliminate the problem."

Her eyes widened in realization. _'H-He's going to purify Spike! That means even if Koenma had agreed to bring him back to life, he wouldn't have a body to come back to!_' "I'll never let you hurt him!"

"Ah, but technically I won't be the one to kill him." Raising a palm, he let her energy form into a ball and dance above his hand. "Because your powers are going to be the ones that turn him into dust."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized he was going to use her own powers against the one she had started to love. "You're sick", she said as she lowered her head until her bangs covered her eyes. Wiping the tears away she slowly slid down the truck of the tree until she was sitting on the ground.

The brunette frowned as he turned around to look at her. "You know, I'm doing this for your own good. In the end he would have just used you and throw you away like some old toy. You can never trust any youkai."

"But what about you? Why do you want me so badly? What's so good about me?" she asked quietly.

Hojo smiled. "Ah, I knew you would ask sooner or later. You see, both you and I have a tremendous amount of power, but only if you knew how to use it properly. Together we could kill off all the youkai and eventually leave only ningens left on ningenkai. Next we could break the barrier and take over Makai."

She blinked as her mind started to form images, accompanying what he had just said. Flashes of abandoned weapons and ashes everywhere appeared before her eyes. The pained screams of a youkai being purified rang through the air and ran through her very bones, making her shiver. The worst image was yet to come, her mind continued to play gruesome images as it focused in a particular spot. In the park, in the exact spot where she had first met Spike, stood his bare katana shoved in the ground with his bloodied bandana tied around the hilt that swayed in the harsh wind.

Kagome slowly shook her head as more tears started to slide down her face. "That's inhumane. What has caused you to hate youkai so much?" It was crazy for one to think they could kill of millions and millions of youkai just so ningens could be supreme!

That was probably why their power wasn't common anymore; maybe someone in the past abused it so much that the powers to purify were stopped from being passed on to the next generation.

"Besides, even if you were able to break the barrier how would you get past King Enma? You would be sentenced an eternity in the highest level of hell if you were caught."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "That may be true, but you don't know anything for sure until you try it."

A sudden breeze in the calm air made Hojo turn towards the many trees that were filtered all over the high school grounds.

He barely managed to dodge the sharp blade that came centimeters within his neck. From the air pressure alone, a shallow cut appeared on his neck.

A very angry looking Hiei vaporized in front of him. His hands were clenched so hard that they broke the skin and started to bleed. Fire burned in his eyes as his mouth was twisted into a snarl with a newly grown fang showing.

Kagome gasped from her view on the ground. Never before had she seen him with such a murderous look in his eyes. All the muscles visible twitched as adrenaline pumped through his body, giving him the extra strength to help him win the upcoming battle.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked on with worry. As much as she hated to say it, she didn't want Hojo to die, even if he was a psycho and a two-faced bastard that didn't know when to give up.

Hiei's fangs grew longer as he thought about what he had witnessed. When Hiei had first arrived to the school grounds, he was furious when he saw the ningen touching _his _potential mate.

Though Kagome didn't know it, every time they had physical contact, he was discreetly rubbing his scent into her skin to show others that she was his. He also absorbed her scent for the same cause. His blood boiled when he saw her shed tears with the male as the obvious cause.

'_This is why I hate ningen's so much! Their brains are so small that they lack the knowledge of the mating habits of youkai so they don't know when to back off._' Hiei thought as a low growl escaped his lips.

Shuffling his feet into a looser stance, he studied his opponent carefully. The only reason why he didn't slice off his head was because at the last instant Hojo had put up a shield. He openly smirked when he saw his attack still managed to do some damage, if only a little.

He felt the pure power radiating off him, which he recognized to be similar to Kagome and the monk's power. The only difference was it felt more controlled, and Hiei suspected that that wasn't even half his power that he was letting out.

Tightening his grip on his katana, he realized that this was the ultimate test when it came to courting Kagome. If he didn't defeat the other suitor that was in front of him, then he was unworthy to take her as a mate and was forced to let the winner take her. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

Though he had lived for a long time, never once had he fought any type of opponent with powers that could purify. He had witnessed first hand what it felt like to be purified when Kagome had burned him a bit as self-defense. He also saw her opponents turn to dust when they were fighting a bunch of youkai the other day.

Now that he had a good idea of what his powers did, he was more wary. The whole place was dead silent as the two faced off, both determined to win no matter what the cost.

Hiei kept his eyes glued to Hojo. After waiting a few moments, he decided to strike first. His katana came down swift and smooth as it met yet another barrier.

Hojo smirked as he looked at the spiky haired youkai on the other side of his barrier. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw the frustrated look that crossed his face. With confidence in each step, he slowly walked towards his enemy and raised a hand.

Bolts of power came shooting out of his fingertips like bullets, and were aimed straight for Hiei. Clouds of dirt and smoke rose from the air, and Hojo looked on proudly as he had managed to easily kill the annoying youkai like he had many others.

His eyes widened as a large gash appeared on his chest. His confidence waned as he realized he had not yet eliminated his enemy. A hand covered his wounded chest as his eyes narrowed and scanned the area.

Only bits of smoke floated in the air, and the fire apparition was nowhere in sight. His body glowed as his spiritual senses scanned the area. Lifting his hand, he aimed towards a specific tree and shot out energy bullets.

A black blur ran out of the tree in time, like Hojo had expected. With his trained eyes, his hand followed Hiei's movements. Right as he was about to run straight in front of him, Hojo curled his hands and gathered a huge ball of energy. "Gotcha," he said as he released it and watched triumphantly as it headed straight for Hiei.

Just as Hiei had found the opening in the ningen's barrier, he easily used it to his advantage and gave him a huge gash. Of course he could have easily cut his head off, but where was the fun in that? Besides, he wanted to make him pay dearly for making his future mate cry.

Jumping into a tall tree, he watched from up high as his opponent tried to figure out what just happened. Hiei smirked gave him a taste of his supernatural speed. His senses pricked when he felt something scan over him and realized that he had just pin pointed his location.

Of course he had easily dodged the attack that was aimed for the tree he was in, and started circling around him until he was straight in front of him. Then he was going in for the kill.

Much to his surprise, the ningen had been able to watch his every move. Even with his speed he couldn't dodge the huge ball of energy coming straight at him.

He grunted as it impacted his stomach and the sheer force of it made him crash through several trees. His eyes widened in pain as the ki in the energy ball had managed to burn through his cloak and shirt and burn a small hole in his stomach.

Sliding on the ground, he left a trail of dug up earth in front of him. His stomach was now black with burnt skin covering it, and the wound was still slightly smoking. He lifted his head to meet the eyes of his powerful enemy.

Hiei realized he had made a major mistake, and that was underestimating his opponent. The attack wasn't laced with any shouki (holy energy ?), it was only pure ki, which still did a lot of damage. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he realized he could manipulate ki and had enough control to add in or take out his purification powers.

A smirk grew across his face as he realized he hadn't had this much fun in a while. Standing up like the wound was nothing, he ripped off his useless cloak, grabbed his fallen katana, and got back into a ready stance.

His eyes then met Kagome's, who's where as wide as dinner plates with her mouth dropped in awe. He felt his ego grow as he saw her surprise that he was still able to stand up after such an attack.

Giving her a reassuring look, he turned back to the one in front of him. Calling fire from ningenkai, his jagan burst through his bandana and glowed with power as his right hand started to spark with dark flames.

Using his super speed, he ran straight for Hojo and used his jaou ensatsu rengoku shou. Kagome's eyes could barely keep up with the amount of punches Hiei was letting loose on Hojo's now badly beaten body, but what she did know was that he was hitting the same place the wound from his katana was.

She winced when Hojo's body fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and watched as blood poured freely from his wounds.

Smirking, Hiei flicked the blood that had landed on his hand and walked towards Kagome. Just as he turned his back on him, Hojo shakily lifted a weak arm and chanted a spell.

Chains of reiki appeared around Hiei's neck, wrists, and ankles, as he unsteadily stood up from the ground. Blood was running down his chin, as well as his stomach and other places that had been damaged.

Wiping the red liquid from his chin, Hojo held his wound and steadily walked over to Hiei until he was right in front of him. "Heh, I hope you didn't think you could defeat me so easily. As you probably know, I have healing powers just like Kagome does and used a spell to increase the process."

Unbuttoning his bloodied school shirt, he revealed a sutra on his chest. It pulsated as it glowed with raw energy, and both Hiei and Kagome watched as his wounds slowly healed.

Even bound, Hiei found he was able to still use his jagan. It glowed underneath his bandana as a burst of black flames engulfed the piece of long paper and burned it off Hojo's skin, leaving a scorch mark in its place.

Hojo yelped out in surprise as the dark flames burnt his skin. He watched angrily as the ashes of the sutra tumbled off his body and flew away into the wind. His head snapped up as he looked at the youkai that has caused him so much trouble, as well as injuries.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at Hiei, but then opened curiously when he spotted something on his neck. Walking closer, he bent close enough to observe the object on the youkai's neck, but not enough to endanger his life.

Reading the tag, Hojo didn't even try to hide his amusement. What started out as chuckles turned to be a full hearty laugh. "What… what is this?" he asked as he yanked on the collar roughly. He pulled his hand back when he was shocked with miko powers.

"Ah… I see. A way to restrain him? I praise you for thinking of such an ingenious idea Kagome."

Hiei snarled at him and pulled against his chains as he tried to strangle the ningen who was humiliating him. Kagome was equally mad.

"It's not a way to restrain him, Hojo." _'Heh… well it is, but not in the way he's thinking!'_ she thought as she scratched her head with a little smile on her face. Her face then turned serious again. "It's a present."

Hojo chuckled once more. "Hm, I didn't know you could be so kinky Kagome. I mean you even have a pet name for him." He just stared at the seething youkai with amusement in his eyes.

"I know! Why don't we have our own play time?" he said seductively as he walked up to Kagome. Bending over, he kneeled until he was face to face with her.

In once quick move, he pushed her backwards and pinned her to the ground with his body weight. Using one hand, he grabbed her hands and kept them above her head. His other hand grabbed her chin roughly making her wince, and just as he was about to go in for a kiss a searing hot pain shot up his legs.

Letting go of her chin, he looked behind him to see his legs on fire with the same black flames that burned off his sutra. His eyes filled with anger as he put a barrier around the fire to cut off the oxygen and co2 so it would go out.

Releasing his hold on Kagome, he walked up to Hiei once more. Clenching his fists, a long strip of reiki appeared in his right hand. It was like a replica of Kuwabara's sword, only it was in the shape of a spear instead of a sword.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what Hojo was going to do. Through out the whole fight, she watched helplessly from her place on the ground and felt useless as she could do nothing but watch. With most of her powers gone, there wasn't much she could do.

"STOP!" she screamed just as he was about to pierce Hiei's vulnerable stomach.

Turning around slowly, Hojo looked to see Kagome on the ground crying into her hands. He felt his heart throb guiltily as he watched her cry over the youkai he had planned to torture.

"Why…?"

Kagome sniffed as she cleared the tears away from her eyes to see clearly. Hojo's bangs were covering his eyes and his spear was gone. She continued to watch warily, and was beginning to think that Hojo needed happy pills.

"I… I really don't get it. How could you possibly fall in love with such a filthy creature?"

Hiei growled at that part. While the ningen opened his pathetic mouth to talk, Hiei used the opportunity to try to escape. Using his arm muscles, he tried in vain to get out of the restraints. In return, he felt the energy sting him the more he struggled. Huffing, he found himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

He had been foolish by taking his opponent lightly, and deciding to play around first. And this is where it got him. Pathetically bound and wounded in front of the female he was trying to impress. Sometimes life was so cruel.

But he was not one to give up. It was a good thing youkai had fast stamina and a tougher body. His wounds were already starting to slowly heal, and the larger ones had stopped bleeding. He struggled once more as he tried to get free and had actually managed to move his wrists an inch or so before the energy snapped them back in place like elastic.

He growled when he realized it was futile to get free… at least for the moment. So instead he settled for listening to what Kagome's answer would be to his question. He too had often wondered why a miko would fall in love with their sworn enemy, a youkai. And it even puzzled him more when she chose him, a forbidden child, the worse type of youkai yet.

She just blinked. "Because he is what he is. An arrogant little youkai that has a cold outer face, yet is something completely different inside. Ningen or youkai, it makes no difference what he is. All that matters is that he saved me when I needed someone to help me. He's my savior." She answered softly as her gentle eyes stayed on Hiei.

Hojo just shook his head in disbelief. "No matter what you say, youkai will always be the same to me. Blood thirsty creatures that slaughter for fun, and love to cause pain and suffering for everyone!"

His voice echoed around the clear area as he began to visibly shake with rage. This time, the spear became longer and even pointier. With a dark look in his eye, he turned around and shoved it hard into Hiei's stomach.

The hybrid's eyes widened as blood flew out of his mouth. Grinning, Hojo pushed it deeper until his hand reached the same spot he had pinned him earlier with the energy ball.

Kagome could only watch in horror as she watched her one and only savior being tortured. Her thoughts raced as the earlier vision came to her. What would she do if she died? It would be all her fault since she couldn't save him. As her emotions ran strongly within her, blue sparks started to form around her hands.

Looking at Hiei's face, she saw pain flicker across his features before it was gone. She prayed he could hold on a bit longer so she could think of a plan to get him out of this mess.

Coughing up some more blood, Hiei grunted. If it was one thing he was good at, it was masking his emotions. After the spear went through, his face showed the intense pain he was feeling for a second before it was gone. Shaking his head, Hiei glared at Hojo with deep crimson eyes filled with hatred.

Hojo raised an eyebrow. "Acting tough are we? Well, let's how you react after this!" he yelled as yet another spear appeared in his other hand.

That was the last straw for Kagome. Just as Hojo was about to impale the other spear into Hiei's heart, Kagome's body glowed as the tama floated out of her shirt and starting glowing brightly.

With the strength of the tama, her powers increased ten-fold as bright blue energy flowed around her body. Focusing her powers into her hands, she let her ki loose like she did with mistress centipede. There was no way in hell she as going to let another person she loved die right in front of her eyes again.

The blast hit him in the side and the force was so hard his back slammed against a tree. With the sudden energy burst, Kagome jumped up from the ground and ran towards Hiei.

The attack had caught Hojo off guard, thus breaking his concentration and breaking the bonds he had on Hiei.

She quickly ran to him as he fell on once knee while clenching his stomach. His eyes were closed and his face was twisted in pain. Using whatever energy she had left, she healed his stomach so he could at least fight again if he had to.

Removing her hands from his stomach, she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she sobbed as tears streamed down her face and onto his ripped shirt.

Hiei pulled her into an embrace and started lightly kissing her neck and jaw line. He wasn't one to be sentimental, and this was the best he could do to calm her down. Putting his nose onto her neck, he breathed in her scent.

He had been so close to loosing her and was still getting over the shock of almost being defeated. His pride as well as his reputation had been hurt… badly at that. He, one of the most well known thieves in Makai, had almost lost to some unknown ningen who was trying to steal his future mate. That was almost laughable.

Nuzzling her once more, his grip on her tightened as he sat his butt on the ground and pulled her onto his lap. Grabbing her face, he gently wiped away her tears and kissed her.

Parting for air, Hiei looked at Kagome affectionately before she cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Aww, how cute. Getting all romantic now are we?"

Both of their heads snapped towards the sound of the voice and were surprised to see Hojo standing. Blood was leaking from a cut on his head and his arm looked like it had been broken by the impact of the tree. He was holding onto one of his ribs with his other arm and his lip was cut and bloody. All in all, he looked like a bulldozer had just run over him a few times.

Coughing a bit, he smirked at the couple. "But it makes me wonder, since you are such close lovers you must know everything about each other right?"

Kagome looked at him curiously while Hiei's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling where this was going, and didn't like it one bit.

Releasing his ribs, Hojo snapped his fingers, and at that moment a burst of ki blew up in-between them thus separating them. Hitting the ground hard, Kagome moaned in pain as she rubbed her injured hip. She gasped as she felt a spark of reiki and was mortified when she saw that Hiei was, once again, bound by chains.

"I wonder… do you know what his _true _form looks like?" He grinned when he saw that he had Kagome confused.

Looking at Hiei, her brows furrowed. She thought he had told her everything. "What is he talking about Spike?"

Hiei just 'hned' and turned away from her. He knew that she wasn't scared of the jagan, but he was still ashamed to show her what he really looked like. It's not very common for someone to see a green skinned youkai with many lavender eyes all over his chest, stomach, and arms and still think it is attractive. But then again, the miko did show that she wasn't an ordinary onna. After all, she was a miko who fell for a youkai.

Hojo smiled. _'So the chibi youkai didn't even tell her about his youkai form. Good, I'll use this to my advantage.' _Chanting yet another spell, they both watched as Hiei was encased with purple energy.

Hiei's eyes widened as a burst of ki flowed throughout his whole body. His jagan opened and burst through his bandana as it glowed while the muscles on his body started to flex as if they were under a great strain.

Kagome watched in awe as Hiei began to transform. His hair split into two as his skin started to turn a sickly green. Ripping through his shirt, purple eyes opened and she noticed that the ones on his shoulder and stomach were in some sort of pattern.

The energy that flowed off of him made her realize just how powerful he really was. _'Wow, I didn't know Spike was that strong…' _She blinked as she took a good look at him. All his muscles bulged and his fangs grew larger and he had long claws that gave him an even eviler look. In other words: he looked dead sexy in her eyes.

Looking back at all the youkai she's met. Kagome admitted to her self sheepishly that she had a fetish for unusual things. With Kouga it was his tail and fur, Inuyasha it was no doubt his cute doggy ears and usual coloring of the eyes and hair, Sesshomaru's unique tail and maroon markings were a sure turn on, and Bakotsu's strange markings had quite an affect on her. Being attracted to all these strange traits, Hiei's jagan form was not an exception.

Standing on wobbly legs, she slowly walked towards Hiei and put a shaky hand on his cheek. Hojo watched in satisfaction when he was sure she was going to reject him. Crossing his arms, he smirked as he watched the drama unfold.

But much to Hojo's disappointment, nothing went as planned. Instead of looking at him with disgust and turning away, she did the complete opposite and kissed him. Quite passionately might I add. And as they say, actions speak louder than words.

Both Hiei and Hojo were surprised at her reaction, but not delaying any further, Hiei promptly ignored Hojo and the chains that restricted him and started to kiss Kagome back with equal passion.

Inside he was filled with something that could be called happiness. It was an unfamiliar emotion that he rarely felt, but was excited that she accepted him nonetheless. The happy moment was ruined when Hojo roughly jerked her away from Hiei and pulled her in tight until her body was squished to his.

"I've tried everything to make you realize what a bad mistake you've made when you chose to be with the forbidden child, but I guess you're just to naïve to understand what youkai are really like."

Pounding her fists on his chest, Kagome tried her hardest to get out of his locked embrace. Even with one arm he was strong enough to hold her down. "Leave me alone Hojo! Don't touch me!"

Getting annoyed with her weak attacks and cries that fell on deaf ears, he silenced her by placing his mouth over hers.

All of Hiei's eyes began to glow dangerously as he watched the scene in front of him. In his true form he was the strongest, and adding on his rage of when someone touched what was his, that equaled a deadly combination.

With his fangs showing, he snarled loudly as he started pulling against the chains. His eyes glowed a darker shade of crimson while all his lavender eyes glowed, and in no time he broke free of the chains.

As fast as lightening, Hiei pulled Kagome out of his grasp and punched Hojo in the stomach. That alone sent him flying through several trees until he hit the school building. Mind you that was about a mile away from where they were standing.

Wasting no time, he quickly phased over there and lifted Hojo by the shirt. He had been knocked unconscious from blow and had several broken bones all over his body. Just as he was about to send the finishing blow his senses perked and he quickly jumped out of the way.

Standing on one of the high tree branches was the same kuma youkai that had attacked Kagome in the alleyway a few days back. Her dark brown eyes were filled with rage as she saw Hojo's limp body in the hands of the now vicious Hiei.

"Let him go."

Hiei just rose an eyebrow at the demand. Dropping him roughly to the ground, he easily jumped in front of the other youkai and kicked her non-to gently off the branch she was standing on.

Dropping to the ground roughly, the youkai soon found herself held up by a hand on her throat. His claws bit into her skin as she started to bleed. Hiei was not feeling generous and in the mood he was in, he needed to kill something. And soon.

"Are you one of the ningen's slaves?" He asked, followed by a deep chuckle.

The kuma youkai growled before kicking him hard in his injured stomach. Hiei didn't even flinch, and instead dug his claws harder. Just as he was about to crush her throat, Kagome came panting in.

The way she was breathing showed that she had run the whole way. "Spike, stop! That's enough!" She had seen enough bloodshed and fighting for one day.

Hiei glared at the youkai before disgustingly throwing her by Hojo's broken body. Coughing on the ground, the youkai rubbed her throat before looking affectionately at Hojo. "Gomen." She mumbled under her breath before picking his body up gently.

Turing around, she faced both of them and gave them a deadly glare. "Next time you'll be the one who's broken and bloody. I guarantee it."

Hiei just glared back. "I'd like to see you try."

With a growl, she disappeared.

Both just stood there in silence as they tried to digest what just happened. Looking around, Kagome took in all the destruction. Multiple trees were broken, part of the school building was now cracked, and there were various spots of blood on the grass. _'Great, how am I going to explain this to everyone?'_

Turning to look at Hiei, she saw he was looking away from her. From the look on his face, it looked like he was furious that he didn't get to kill them. Walking up quietly to him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and hugged him, not caring whether or not her white shirt got stained with his blood.

As Kagome had thought, he was indeed mad. It was rare that an opponent of his would leave alive. He had been so close to killing the damn ningen, and was looking forward to his death. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around Kagome, and started kissing her neck.

He growled happily that she was in his arms, and that was all that mattered. She was safe and protected within his embrace.

Pulling away slightly so she could see his face, Kagome pecked him lightly on the lips. The whole Hojo situation had turned out to be a test, in some sort of twisted way. It proved to her that Hiei would protect her no matter what, and would always be there for her when she needed him.

'_I think he's the one I want to stay with for the rest of my life…_' she thought as she kissed him once more, her soft lips inviting.

With his jagan uncovered, he easily read her mind and was inwardly pleased. She had now fully accepted him, and chose to stay with him no matter what happened. That was basically a red flag saying she wanted to be his life mate!

Growling huskily, he took the kiss farther. Biting her lip, he nibbled on it until he was sure it was red and puffy and continued to nibble her skin here and there. Lifting her bridal style, he ignored his own injuries and jumped into a tree. Placing her so she was straddling his lap, he held her securely around the waist.

Putting a hand in his now parted hair, she began to play with it as his hands ran under her shirt and slid across her midsection. Latching his mouth on to her neck, he began suckling on it until it started to bruise. Satisfied that he had some kind of mark on her, he continued to do the same thing in other places that he could reach.

Moaning, she started playing with his now pointed ears. Stretching her neck, Kagome started nibbling on the sensitive part of his ear, which earned her a heated grunt. His hand then left her stomach as he started to massage her breast under her bra.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as a blush spread across her face like a wild fire. Looking into his eyes, he saw they were filled with lust and passion, and all those emotions were aimed for her.

Removing his other hand from her hip, Hiei started unbuttoning her school shirt and kissed any skin that became available to him. Pushing the useless cloth off her shoulders he began licking her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

Blushing, all Kagome could do was just lie back in his arms and enjoy the attention. Her hands ran delicately over his sides, being careful not to touch any of his open wounds. She knew that he should probably be getting his injuries taken care of, but also knew that he would never allow it. At least not right now.

Leaning her head back, she moaned when his hands started slipping under her skirt and started playing with her panty line. "Iie… I don't think we should go that far. Especially when you're injured…"

Hiei's hand never stopped exploring her body, as she pleaded with him to stop. His eyes flashed possessively to her words. "If I want to fuck you right now, then I sure as hell will. Nothing will stop me if I desire to." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine as his words sunk in. By all means, he was always serious and she had never once seen him take back the words he said. Blinking, she suddenly found herself pressed against the tree trunk with Hiei staring lustfully at her.

His hand was still on her thigh, and it traveled underneath her upper thigh before he cupped her round bottom. Blushing once more, she realized what he wanted her to do as he lifted her up. With a coy look, she wrapped her long legs around his waist as her lips met his.

Putting one arm over his shoulder, she used her other one to cradle the back of his head forcing him closer to her.

She moaned loudly as his soft tongue met hers and her whole body began to shake with anticipation when she felt something hard poke her in-between her legs. Letting go of her mouth, Hiei lifted her higher on to the tree until her breasts were right in front of his mouth.

Easily supporting her with one arm, the other one was used to cut through her bra. With an expert tongue and mouth, he began pleasuring her as she moaned shamelessly.

Closing her eyes, Kagome relished in the feeling of Hiei's mouth over her breasts. Both her hands were fisted in his hair as her back arched towards his awaiting mouth. Just as things couldn't get better, they were interrupted when they heard talking below them.

"What do you think happened here?" a female voice asked. The shuffling of feet on the ground came dangerously closer to the tree they were in.

"Hm… it looks like there was some sort of fight. It obviously involved a youkai." A male voice replied.

Kagome's lust filled mind was in a haze and didn't remember off hand whose voices those belonged to. Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw none other than Sango and Miroku!

Immediately, she tried to pry Hiei from her chest. "Stop! Sango and Miroku are below us!" she hissed as she tried in vain to get him to let go of her.

Hiei promptly ignored her and continued tasting her skin. His hands shifted her a bit until she was eye level with him. With his free arm, he pulled Kagome's hair back so she exposed her neck.

While sucking on the vulnerable skin, he smirked. He knew before they even came outside the building that Kagome's friends were coming. No doubt, anyone with spiritual awareness would feel the huge amounts of ki being released and would become curious and check it out.

As he kissed her jaw line, he let out a low satisfied growl. If they had picked up on the huge amount of powers being used, no doubt the toddler would too. Oh what fun it's going to be seeing a pissed off prince of hell.

Despite her body's reaction, Kagome kept trying to get Hiei to let go of her. "Spike…!" she whimpered helplessly.

All that got her was his hips grinding against hers. She moaned loudly as hot sensations ran throughout her whole body, and she couldn't help but grind back. Something intense was growing in her lower belly every time Hiei touched her, and it was starting to get hard to resist him.

Unfortunately for her, her loud noises had captured her friend's attention. "I think someone's having sex in that tree." The voice now known as Miroku stated in an amused tone.

SLAP! "Hentai…" Sango muttered as a loud thud was heard when her fist came in contact with the Miroku's skull.

Squirming once more, she tried with newfound determination to get out of his locked embrace. There was no way she was going to let Sango see her like this, especially in the state of dress she was in!

Hiei growled warningly at her. _'I would stop that if I were you, the branch isn't strong enough to hold both our weights.'_

But it was too late for Hiei's warning, for as soon as he finished talking, the branch broke with a large crack and both bodies went falling towards the ground.

Even in his state, Hiei still had his reactions and was quick enough to land softly on the ground with Kagome safely in his arms. Unfortunately for her, it was right in front of her startled friends.

Kagome opened her eyes that had closed during the fall, she was embarrassed to see her friends opening stare at her. Hiding her exposed chest behind Hiei's body, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. "Um… hi?"

Author's note: Whew! That was one long chapter. After reading it over and over to revise things, some stuff started to look like it didn't make sense. I hope nothing is wrong with this chapter and I can't guarantee that future ones will be as long as this. R&R!


End file.
